


Someone like me

by Aeren



Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: Blow Jobs, Fluff and Smut, Gay Sex, M/M, Religious Conflict
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-14
Updated: 2013-03-22
Packaged: 2017-12-05 07:15:31
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 11
Words: 28,522
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/720306
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aeren/pseuds/Aeren
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jared Padalecki ha dejado atrás una vida que pretende olvidar. Jensen Ackles es el encargado de encontrarle. Cuando se conozcan, deberán aprender a confiar el uno en el otro para que los secretos de su pasado no destruyan su futuro.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

 

 

 

Érase una vez, una tía muy plasta (o sea, la menda) pues esa tía plasta tenía una amiga, una amiga de esas que no necesitas tener al lado para conocerla y quererla mogollón. Así que ahí estaba yo, dándole a mi querida amiga Lucy un poco de spam a diario, ¿y sobre qué, pensaréis? (Asumiendo que alguien está leyendo todo esto, claro.)Pues ese spam era acerca de una serie que nadie o casi nadie conoce: Supernatural. Ahhh! Es broma y mala, ¿Quien a estas alturas no conoce a los Winchester y su universo? ¿Quien no conoce a los actores que encarnan a los hermanos?  
La cosa es que tras mucho insistir un estupendo y maravilloso día tuve la suerte de encontrarme con el perfil de una autora llamada Taolee [(AQUI)](../users/Taolee/pseuds/Taolee) y esa vez sí, gracias a sus fics, "convencí" a mi querida Lucy de que se pasase al lado oscuro y entrase al vicio de Supernatural de mala manera.  
Como no podía ser menos, quien me conoce sabe que soy un culo de mal asiento y después de unos meses de disfrutar del fandom como lectora, acabamos una tarde comentando un fanvid! y una cosa llevó a la otra y aquí estamos: Con una especie de regalo que espero, os guste y os entretenga, es una historia sencilla, basada en el prompt del video que os pongo a continuación, y cuya autora, [herebutnotremembered,](http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=xd49K1CN8co) ha tenido la gentileza de permitirme usar.

Antes de empezar, quiero dar las gracias a un montón de gente, personas que hacen que esta experiencia, escribir fics, sea además de entretenida, enriquecedora,en serio me considero muy afortunada.  
Lucy, por supuesto, porque ella ya sabe quien es para mi. Gracias a Aura, que se ha leido esto de una vez y encima con un montón de faltas y no protestó. Eres estupenda tía. A Taolee y a Flexi, que con sus historias (era la primera vez que leía RPF en mi vida y lo amo gracias a vosotras) me inspiran y me ponen potra y me sacan sonrisas y hasta alguna lágrima. A Sue, porque ha hecho que quiera un poco más a este par de chicos tan hermosos. Sobre todo a Hermione Drake, ha estado ahí leyendo y haciendo esto mejor con sus observaciones, y comentarios, porque es una persona ESPECTACULAR para la que no tengo palabras. Espero poder devolverte toda eso que tú me ofreces de forma desinteresada. ¡Espero estar mejorando y que tu trabajo no sea tiempo perdido!  
Y ahora sí, basta de rollos y os dejo con la historia, como está acabada, voy a intentar subir un capítulo diario porque son cortitos. Espero que os guste y please, es mi primer RPF, no seáis muy malas!

  


* * *

  
  


 

 

**Disclaimer:** Ni Jared Padalecki ni Jensen Ackles me pertenecen, si fuese así no estaría aqui, escribiendo cosas sobre ellos... ¿O sí? El prompt en el que me he basado pertenece a herebutnotremembered y su maravilloso video del que he tomado el título. La autora conoce estos hechos y está de acuerdo con ellos. Esta historia es RPF y RPS. Nada de cuanto se narra es real.

 

**Título:** Someome Like Me

 

**Pairing:** Jared Padalecki & Jensen Ackles

 

**Rating:** NC-17. (MA)

 

**Palabras:** ~26.753~

 

**Resumen:** Jared Padalecki ha dejado atrás una vida que pretende olvidar. Jensen Ackles es el encargado de encontrarle. Cuando se conozcan, deberán aprender a confiar el uno en el otro para que los secretos de su pasado no destruyan su futuro.

 

**Notas y Advertencias:** En este fanfic se trata de forma explícita la relación entre dos hombres, si no es de tu interés, por favor no sigas. Todos los datos aportados acerca de los tratamientos y terapias de las que se hablan en la historia por desgracia son ciertas, así como Saint Hills está inspirada en un caso real.

 

**Beta:** Hermione Drake

  


 

* * *

 

 

  
**Someone like me**   


  


 

  
_I've been roaming around, I was looking down at all, I see painted faces fill the places I can't reach_   
_You know that I could use somebody .... I hope it´s going to make you notice someone like me_   


  


 

 

**1**

  
  
Al principio iba a ser un trabajo más, en su empleo buscar a un niño pijo que se ha fugado de casa era casi una rutina. Según les reveló el hermano mayor del chaval, un tal Jeff, uno de los amigos del desaparecido —un chico llamado Chad— había confesado que Jared siempre había querido conocer la Gran Manzana. Así que Jeff se había impuesto la tarea de contratar a los mejores detectives de la ciudad para evitar que la noticia llegase a la prensa de San Antonio. Fue entonces cuando un allegado de la familia le recomendó la agencia J &M. Rápidos, eficientes y, sobre todo, muy reservados. Aquel punto parecía ser importante para los Padalecki; sí, querían al benjamín de vuelta, pero sin hacer el más mínimo revuelo. En política, cualquier escándalo podía costarte los votos tan arduamente trabajados y por lo visto el patriarca no estaba por la labor de que se supiese que aquella última Navidad el menor de sus hijos varones se había esfumado sin dejar ni una nota de despedida.  
El resto fue tan sencillo como sumar dos más dos: firmar los documentos legales que les permitirían rastrearle, recibir una carpeta por correo certificado con el historial del desaparecido y ponerse a buscar en las bases de datos más habituales. Nada que no hubiesen hecho antes, desde luego, pura rutina. A veces una persona va dejando huellas sin pretenderlo ni darse cuenta y, aunque llegaban miles de personas cada día a la ciudad, también era cierto que J&M poseían un nombre por algo. Eran los mejores.  
  
—El rastro de la tarjeta se pierde en el aeropuerto Logan, desde ahí lo más seguro es que tomase el tren y por suerte eso implica cámaras de seguridad a lo largo del recorrido, si se bajó o subió acabaremos por pillarle. —Misha garabateó algo y contempló a Jensen, que leía el legajo con expresión indescifrable—. ¿Has encontrado drogas? Sería lo más normal, sobre todo entre gente con tanta pasta y demasiado tiempo libre.  
—Poco antes de desaparecer estuvo en un centro privado de rehabilitación psicológica, se perdió el semestre —respondió pensativo.  
—O lo que es lo mismo, está enganchado a alguna mierda y el padre no quiere que sus votantes y los que le financian la campaña sepan que no son la familia perfecta y cristiana que afirman ser —concluyó el moreno.  
—Hay algo en el nombre de ese tío...  
—¿Padalecki? Es congresista, ¿no?  
—Sí, republicano, tiene un pequeño rebaño en Texas, uno muy poderoso. —Se encogió de hombros, intentando aparentar que recordar de dónde venía le daba lo mismo, a veces hasta se lo creía.  
—¿Le conoces? Tú eres de por allí, ¿no? —indagó Misha mientra tecleaba en su portátil.  
—Sí, recuerdo haber oído hablar de él y su perfecta familia, ya sabes, todo el rollo religioso y lo que se mueve en torno a eso. Un asco —explicó—. Pero no me refiero a eso, Padalecki es previsible, el típico ricachón empeñado en hacerse un nombre en política, hablo del director de Saint Hills. Richard Prittchard.  
—Joder, ¿Saint Hills? —preguntó Misha con un bufido de asco—. Eso suena a asilo para locos del siglo pasado o, lo que es peor, a seminario.  
—Hay algo en ese nombre, Misha —repitió Jensen, absorto en la foto del chico. Era una de estudio, obviamente tomada para la campaña electoral de su padre. Era bastante alto y parecía guapo; claro, era guapo si te iban los niños de dos metros con cara de mala hostia y ojazos tristes. Incómodo, se removió en su asiento. Parece ser que sí, que le iban. Apretó los párpados y pensó en cuando había sido la última vez que había sentido aquel chispazo de atracción ante una simple foto; la respuesta era que nunca, ni de adolescente se había dejado llevar así. Vergonzoso, estar en plan calentorro a esas horas, se reprendió mientras tomaba un bolígrafo y empezaba a apuntar ideas con rapidez. Dos semanas más tarde la madeja comenzó a desenredarse.  
—Aquí hay algo —Misha rió—. La gente no debería usar las redes sociales con tanta impunidad, ¿sabes? El chico Padalecki tenía dos cuentas de Facebook asociadas a una misma IP, la cual a su vez pertenece a su ordenador personal. Se lo dejó aunque había borrado todo el disco duro y uno de los perfiles días antes de desaparecer. Sin embargo toda la información referente a su identidad, incluyendo la ubicación geográfica, actividades más recurrentes y conversaciones incluso las que han sido borradas, entre otras cosas interesantes, permanece durante un tiempo indeterminado almacenado en los servidores de la empresa. Es el Gran Hermano, tío, si no quieres que te pillen, usa la vía habitual y vete al quiosco de la esquina.  
—¿De qué hablas? —Se levantó para apoyar las manos en el respaldo de la silla de su amigo y observar la pantalla. Ni siquiera hizo el intento de preguntar cómo había accedido a aquellos datos, no se iba a enterar de todos modos.  
—Tenemos un motivo más además de drogas, Jen —anunció Misha—. Ese niño juega en tu mismo equipo.  
Frente a ellos había una lista de los sitios web a los que se había accedido mediante aquella aplicación, la mayoría de ellos eran blogs y páginas con información sobre identidad sexual así como un buen número de enlaces a porno; mierda, algunos hasta los conocía.  
—Es gay —dijo sin necesidad, ya les había quedado claro al ver el número de entradas a Queer´s.com—. Quizás a papi Padalecki no le hizo demasiada gracia el tema, si es que lo sabe, ¿no te parece? Fijo que no.  
—Hay más, tengo la transcripción entre un tal Eric K. y el chico, hablan un poco de todo, de arte, de fútbol y de visitar el MOMA juntos y éste si tiene su cuenta activa. Deberíamos investigarle y ver si siguen en contacto.  
  
Nueva York era enorme y quizás entre los millones de personas que habitaban la ciudad era fácil desaparecer, pero Jared Padalecki no contaba con que Jensen Ackles fuese el encargado de dar con su paradero. El resto, después de rastrear sus pasos por la web, fue pan comido. Como decía Misha, si no querías ser encontrado, había que recurrir a lo tradicional; por suerte para ellos, el chico no conocía ese consejo. Aquellos iban a ser los diez mil pavos más fácilmente ganados de su carrera


	2. Chapter 2

 

[ ](http://tinypic.com?ref=10ct3s1)

 

**Disclaimer:** Ni Jared Padalecki ni Jensen Ackles me pertenecen, si fuese así no estaría aqui, escribiendo cosas sobre ellos... ¿O sí? El prompt en el que me he basado pertenece a herebutnotremembered y su maravilloso video del que he tomado el título. La autora conoce estos hechos y está de acuerdo con ellos. Esta historia es RPF y RPS. Nada de cuanto se narra es real.

**Título:** Someome Like Me

**Pairing:** Jared Padalecki & Jensen Ackles

**Rating:** NC-17. (MA)

**Resumen:** Jared Padalecki ha dejado atrás una vida que pretende olvidar. Jensen Ackles es el encargado de encontrarle. Cuando se conozcan, deberán aprender a confiar el uno en el otro para que los secretos de su pasado no destruyan su futuro.

 

* * *

  
  


 

¡Hola! Pues lo prometido es deuda, así que aquí os dejo un nuevo capítulo, me alegra mucho que la introducción os haya gustado, la verdad es que el fic no es una historia complicada ni nada por el estilo, pero la verdad es que me lo he pasado muy bien escribiéndola a pesar de que era el primer RPF que hacía y al principio me ha resultado extraño usar nombres de personas "reales". En fin no me enrollo más y vamos al lío. Feliz Viernes!!.

 

 

 

 

* * *

 

**2**  
  
---  
  
De los dos, fue el primero en notar la presencia del otro; bueno, aquello no tenía un mérito especial, al fin y al cabo estaba entrenado para captar los más nimios detalles de su entorno y procesarlos en su provecho. A pesar de su juventud era uno de los mejores en su trabajo y no le importaba reconocerlo. Había trabajado a destajo para llegar a donde estaba, casi sin ayuda y sacrificando mucho en lo personal como para sentirse avergonzado o tímido por sus méritos. Jensen no era especialmente modesto, había llegado a un punto en que se había reconciliado consigo mismo y su manera de vivir la vida. Se tenía por una persona tranquilo, iba a clubes a veces y echaba un polvo rápido, satisfactorio y, lo más importante, sin ataduras. Al fin y al cabo, tenía veinticinco y los apetitos normales de un tío a esa edad, pero tenía claro que en su profesión, y teniendo en cuenta el tipo de gente con la que se relacionaba, ser gay de forma abierta no era lo más cómodo del mundo y no estaba dispuesto a que se pusiese en tela de juicio cada uno de sus pasos sólo por algo que no merecía la pena. ¿A quien le importaba dónde metía él la polla de todos modos?

Sí, tenía todo bastante resuelto, así que esa mañana, cuando se encontró con su compañero Misha para ir a tomar el sustancioso desayuno del _Hell´s Bell_ , lugar que ya conocía pues era bastante popular en Brooklyn, se llevó la sorpresa de su vida. Hacía un frío del carajo en Nueva York aquel mes de febrero, las calles estaban heladas y la gente, ya de por si eternamente de mal humor, parecía empeñada en tocarle la moral de mala manera. Sólo la promesa de un café bien cargado y una tanda de huevos con chili le hizo apresurar el paso hasta el animado local. Aunque vivía lo bastante cerca para acercarse caminando, no solía frecuentar el Hell´s. Tras aparcar, recorrió un trecho hasta la cafetería con paso apresurado, pero de todas formas, cuando llegó al establecimiento, estaba helado.

El golpe de calor y olores suculentos le sacudieron en la cara como un manotazo, inspiró, estornudando por el cambio de temperatura, y buscó la cabeza morena de Misha, que estaba en un cubículo al fondo, cerca de una anticuada máquina de discos que sin embargo parecía funcionar. Se deshizo de la bufanda y caminó sorteando a la concurrencia, que en su mayoría estaban acostumbrados al río de gente nueva en la hora punta y le ignoraban para seguir inmersos en sus propios asuntos. Si algo le gustaba de la ciudad era eso, el anonimato, bien podría vivir veinte años al lado de una persona con la que compartía cafetería sin tener que fingir el más mínimo interés.

Misha le sonrió y le hizo señas para que se acercase al mostrador y pidiese más café, su amigo tenía ese aire medio despistado tan habitual en él y que tanto engañaba cuando les tocaba jugar a lo de poli bueno, poli malo. Alzó el pulgar y se hizo un hueco al final de la barra, ojeando la carta, más que nada por hacer algo, ya que sabía de antemano lo que iba a pedir. Las risitas estridentes de las chicas sentadas a su lado le hicieron mirar de reojo a su alrededor, buscando qué había provocado que dos mujeres de más de veinte años, dos neoyorquinas para más señas, se comportasen como un par de crías recién llegadas desde su pueblo.

Fue entonces cuando le descubrió. Cabello castaño oscuro bastante despeinado, veteado con algunos mechones color caramelo, una melena que prometía ser suave al tacto, piel morena y una estatura que le hacía parecer fuera de lugar entre las mesas por las que se movía con sorprendente soltura. El tipo era jodidamente enorme, Jensen no se tenía por pequeño, de hecho medía algo más de seis pies, pero el chaval debía sacarle una cabeza con facilidad. También parecía tímido, a pesar de que sonreía a los clientes, mostrando unos hoyuelos encantadores. Como no, _hoyuelos_ , su mente crítica le pateó fuerte en pleno trasero por quedarse mirando fijamente a un tío en mitad de una cafetería cuando un caso le esperaba. Apartó los ojos y se esforzó por prestarle atención a Misha que parecía más impaciente e hiperactivo que nunca, así que le hizo una seña a la camarera más cercana —su placa indicaba que se llamaba Sandy—, para que llenase un par de tazas y, de paso, incluyese un poco de bacon en su plato, comportarse como un imbécil quema calorías, se justificó.

 

—Jenny, llegas tarde. —El saludo de Misha le hizo gruñir mientras dejaba las tazas y se sentaba frente a él.

—Yo también te quiero, capullo —replicó alargando el brazo con la intención de golpearle la nuca. Odiaba que le llamasen Jenny, pero el anormal aquel parecía encontrar un placer insano en usar ese nombre, especialmente en público. Los ojos azul marino de su compañero brillaron mientras sorbía con deleite el humeante brebaje.

—Tenemos algo sobre lo de Cortés. —Como era habitual, Misha le ignoró y le pasó la _tablet_ sobre la que había estado trabajando. Jensen puso los ojos en blanco, tener como compañero a un loco por la tecnología era lo último que le podía haber pasado a alguien como él, cuyo conocimiento de Internet era el básico imprescindible que se le exigía para realizar los informes y leer su correo, así que suponía que hacían buen equipo. Pasó el dedo por el documento y amplió el zoom mientras escuchaba a Misha reír por lo bajo.

—¿Qué? —espetó sin levantar la vista del informe que los chicos de encubierto, que eran quienes controlaban el zulo donde supuestamente estaban almacenando las armas, les habían filtrado.

—Deberías ponerte las gafas, guaperas, si de todas formas las vuelves locas —se burló haciéndole ojitos—. ¿A cuántas te has tirado con esa carita de malote perdonavidas, eh?

—Cállate, bocazas, sabes perfectamente que...

—Me pones celoso aposta, Jen, cariño —rió Misha.

—Eres un gilipollas, no sé qué coño has fumado esta mañana pero para con esto de una vez —amenazó, señalándole con el dedo. Alguno de los vecinos de mesa ya les había echado alguna que otra ojeada especulativa, como si pensasen: no tienen pinta de gays, pero hoy en día nunca se sabe...

—No sé cómo te soporto —exclamó Misha con un guiño y un aspaviento.

—Desde luego, es que eres idiota, déjame leer esto de una vez o te cerraré la bocaza, en serio ¿qué te pasa...?

—Desayuno ranchero. —La voz desconocida, suave pero profunda, le hizo levantar la cabeza. Abrió la boca y se calló la ácida respuesta que tenía en la punta de la lengua. Maldita fuera su suerte, de cerca era aún más guapo. Manos enormes que sostenían los platos sin esfuerzo, hombros anchos y caderas estrechas, enfatizadas por el ceñido delantal negro.

—Aquí, chaval —respondió Misha, salvándole el culo con una mirada divertida; tembló de pavor, porque a aquel no se le escapaba nada y sabía que le esperaban un buen número de bromitas—. Disculpa a mi amigo, no es nadie si no se toma la medicación, ¿verdad, cariño?

Jensen bufó, volviendo en si para fulminar con los ojos a aquel bastardo mientras hacía hueco en la mesa delante de su puesto. El camarero parecía un poco indeciso sobre qué hacer con la comanda, pero de todas formas asintió, todo hoyuelos y mejillas coloradas, santamierda, _hoyuelos_.

—Lo siento, los huevos son para mí, gracias. —Dios, ¿se podía emplear una frase más patética? Jensen opinaba que no.

—Los bagels son míos —intervino Misha, atacando uno de los bollos casi sin esperar a que el tipo depositase el plato sobre la madera—. La crema de queso que ponen aquí es única, ¿no te parece? —farfulló con la boca llena.

—Eres un cerdo, tío, límpiate —ordenó, tomando los cubiertos. De nuevo aquel olor que la primera vez no fue consciente de notar pero que ahora le resultaba perturbadoramente único. Levantó la cabeza y le observó.

—¿Más café? —Llevaba un reloj demasiado caro en la muñeca como para ser un pardillo de pueblo trabajando en una cafetería de Brooklyn, aunque fuese eso lo que aparentase.

—Sí, por favor —contestaron a la vez. Jensen deseó partir la cara a Misha por estar más pesado que de costumbre. En serio, el tío era lo peor, le miraba con esos ojos brillantes diciéndole sé algo que tú no y eso le estaba poniendo enfermo. Por suerte, la cara de pocos amigos de Jensen pareció persuadirle de no seguir por aquel camino, así que se dedicó a dar buena cuenta del desayuno, que era tan abundante y grasiento como prometía la fama del local. Sustentado con dos tazas más de café y el agradable picorcillo del chile, pagaron antes de aventurarse en la fría mañana neoyorquina, cuyos cielos grises y calles encharcadas se le antojaron más inhóspitos que de costumbre. Tembló un poco mientras se abrochaba la chaqueta de cuero y con paso lento se dirigían hasta el coche de Jensen, una antigualla que estaba reformando él mismo y que era su bien más preciado. Antes de quedar se había ofrecido a acercar a su compañero, así que éste se había desplazado en metro hasta allí.

—Es él —replicó Misha, todo rastro de la anterior jovialidad parecía haberse evaporado de su voz y, de nuevo, era el profesional competente que no se detenía ante nada, como el propio Jensen, esa era otra de las razones porque las que hacían tan buena pareja, los dos sabían diferenciar las bromas del trabajo. Pateó el hielo antes de abrir la puerta y sentarse en el asiento de cuero un poco ajado por el paso del tiempo, el gastado material protestó bajo su peso.

—Eso parece —replicó arrancando el motor, que ronroneó con fuerza, acunándole, aunque por motivos que se le escapaban, había algo en el caso Padalecki le preocupaba y a aquellas alturas, había aprendido a seguir sus corazonadas sin dudarlo ni un instante.

—Llamaré entonces, concertaremos una cita con Jeff Padalecki, tengo varias fotos en el móvil que le hice esta mañana, con eso será bastante por el momento. Van a ser los diez mil pavos más fáciles de nuestra vida, Jen.

—Espera. —Le detuvo haciendo un gesto con la mano mientras controlaba el denso tráfico que se movía en dirección al puente, tomó el sentido contrario con un giro mientras rezaba para no patinar en el hielo, tenía que ponerle gomas a su nena y la pasta le vendría de miedo.

—¿A qué? Es el tipo y lo sabes, nos pidieron una dirección, punto. ¿Qué más quieres?

—Dame sólo unos días, ¿vale?  —Se rascó la barba y volvió para ir hacia los muelles, donde tenían su oficina, situada encima de uno de los numerosos mercadillos de ropa de segunda mano. El alquiler era de renta antigua y el sitio lo bastante grande para permitirle pasar alguna noche allí si hacía falta. Misha tenía un bonito piso a varias calles de distancia, donde vivía con su mujer. ¿Quién diría que aquel cabrón era todo un padre de familia? Tenía suerte de tener a su lado a una chica tan estupenda y un par de críos adorables. Comprendía su urgencia, pero había más casos en los que trabajaban y esperar unos días no iba a suponer una gran diferencia y así se lo dijo.

—Está bien, pero que conste que lo hago porque esas intuiciones tuyas nos han salvado el culo en más de una ocasión —claudicó de mala gana—. Ahora volvamos a Cortés entonces, yo creo que le vamos a pillar con las manos en la masa.


	3. Chapter 3

 

¡Hola! Pues nada, os dejo un nuevo capítulo, gracias a todos, para quien se pregunte porqué he colocado esta imagen no es que se me haya ido la pinza ni nada es que The Bagel Store es una de esas cafeterías típicas de Brooklyn y fue en ella y en su estupendo menú en lo que me basé a la hora de recrear Hell´s Bells, el lugar donde Jared trabaja. ¡Sí lo sé! ¡Soy muy friki!  ¡Feliz sábado a todos!

* * *

 

 

**Disclaimer:** Ni Jared Padalecki ni Jensen Ackles me pertenecen, si fuese así no estaría aqui, escribiendo cosas sobre ellos... ¿O sí? El prompt en el que me he basado pertenece a herebutnotremembered y su maravilloso video del que he tomado el título. La autora conoce estos hechos y está de acuerdo con ellos. Esta historia es RPF y RPS. Nada de cuanto se narra es real.

**Título:** Someome Like Me

**Pairing** : Jared Padalecki & Jensen Ackles

**Rating:** NC-17. (MA)

**Resumen:** Jared Padalecki ha dejado atrás una vida que pretende olvidar. Jensen Ackles es el encargado de encontrarle. Cuando se conozcan, deberán aprender a confiar el uno en el otro para que los secretos de su pasado no destruyan su futuro.

* * *

 

**3**  
  
---  
  
 

 

Jared llevaba un par de meses en aquel trabajo y la verdad es que, después de haber vagado entre puestos de reponedor, en gasolineras, como limpiacoches, incluso de matón de discoteca —pese a no tener ni la edad legal para poder entrar a los garitos—, haber barajado y recibido ofertas de todo tipo, algunas verdaderamente alarmantes, la necesidad le había hecho arriesgarse y llamar a Eric. Habían sido amigos durante meses a través de la web y, la verdad, no tenía claro por qué había creído en su ofrecimiento de ayuda. Eran extraños y, sin embargo, su fe en la familia estaba destrozada, ¿qué más daba intentarlo con un desconocido? De todas formas, nada podía hacerle más daño que lo que pasó en San Antonio, por probar no perdía nada.

A diferencia de los suyos, Eric no le falló, al contrario, fue su salvación. Jared había vaciado su cuenta personal al llegar al aeropuerto de Boston. Después de eso tiró la tarjeta y guardó la documentación, ya que no iba a usarla a no ser que fuese cosa de vida o muerte. No sabía si su padre le estaría buscando, pero imaginaba que sí, al menos mientras encontrase una explicación plausible para que él dejase de estar presente en su vida. La idea de que pudiesen estar siguiéndolo le revolvía el estómago, así que pasó semanas aterrado, vagando por pensiones de mala muerte que apenas eran más que sórdidos agujeros en los que descansar cuando era incapaz de soportar caminar por las calles. Tiró como pudo, hasta que los cientos de dólares que mantenía escondidos contra su cuerpo fueron menguando de forma alarmante. Había perdido peso y tenía el cabello más largo, pero aún así cualquiera podría reconocerle; sin embargo, necesitaba trabajar, así que se armó de valor y llamó a su amigo. Eric era unos diez años mayor que Jared, quizás algo más, ya ni recordaba. Tenía su propio negocio y hasta un novio con el que discutía y se reconciliaba de forma constante. Él había sido al único al que le había confesado sus dudas. Hasta que pasó lo del verano pasado y todo explotó.

Fueron ellos dos, Eric y Mike, quienes le salvaron la vida, no iba a negarlo ni minimizar todo lo que les debía. La pareja no sólo le consiguió un buen puesto en la cafetería que Eric había heredado de su padre y éste de su abuelo, sino que además le habían proporcionado un techo sobre su cabeza. Por primera vez en semanas fue capaz de dormir tranquilo y sin ganas de salir corriendo o de comprarse un bate de béisbol por si tenía que defenderse. Por primera vez en meses, sintió algo parecido a la tranquilidad.

 Hasta que le vio. Entonces, fue como si una burla cósmica —llámalo karma, destino, mala suerte o lo que te dé la gana— le abofetease en pleno rostro. Era miércoles, afuera caía una sucia aguanieve que volvía las calles una mortal pista de patinaje pero dentro del Hell´s el agradable calor de la calefacción y la cocina le permitía trabajar en mangas de camisa. Cosa que agradecía, porque la poca ropa que tenía no alcanzaba a servir de verdadero resguardo con aquel clima helado. Y aunque por el barrio había una cantidad impresionante de tiendas donde se vendía y compraba ropa de segunda mano —algunas ridículamente caras—, encontrar prendas de su talla era todo un problema. Así que se estaba apañando con un jersey y una vieja chaqueta deportiva que era lo más abrigado que había podido pagar.

Esa mañana había amanecido como llevaba haciendo desde hacía semanas, gris, un gris oscuro y desangelado que le hacía añorar su casa, los cielos de interminable añil, tan profundo que creía que podría ahogarse en él. Estornudó una vez más, fue hasta el mostrador que comunicaba con la cocina y dejó la comanda de las tres mesas junto a la puerta y se dedicó a poner en marcha otra cafetera mientras Sandy parloteaba con Danneel sobre todo y sobre nada. Las conocía poco, pero sólo parecían interesadas en cotillear y acabar su turno para irse juntas por ahí. Según Eric, aquellas dos eran peor que hermanas siamesas unidas por la cadera y la verdad es que no le estaban quedando dudas; sin embargo, eran eficientes y cumplidoras, en el fondo era divertido escucharlas hablar de los ligues y las juergas que se corrían.

—¿Estás bien? —De las dos, Sandy era la más receptiva y desde que entró en la plantilla parecía haberse impuesto la tarea de integrarle con el resto del grupo, llegando incluso a obligarle a ir a tomar alguna copa después de cerrar cuando ambos coincidían en el turno de tarde. Gracias a Eric, ninguno de ellos sabía que Jared aún no tenía veintiún años.

—Sí, no pasa nada. —asintió y tomó los platos llenos a rebosar. El aroma picante de los huevos con chile hizo que el estómago le gruñese, recordándole que la noche antes sólo había comido un tazón de cereales con leche.

—Cielo, cuando sirvas a las mesas que faltan vete atrás y desayuna algo, Danny se encargará de la sala. —Sandy era bajita, pero dentro de su diminuto cuerpo curvilíneo se escondía un pequeño sargento; Jared asintió, sonriendo ante la perspectiva de una buena taza de café y algo sólido con lo que sustentar sus casi dos metros de estatura. Se moría de hambre.

Por el rabillo del ojo observó a las dos chavalas que cuchicheaban en la barra, todo ropa ajustada, pelo brillante y labios de un intenso rojo. De haber sido hetero se hubiese sentido estimulado por la atención, pero en aquel momento todo tipo de interés viniendo de gente extraña le producía ahogo, como si necesitase escapar. Se contuvo, repitiéndose para sus adentros que no era tan extraño; después de todo, pese a lo que le habían repetido hasta la saciedad, no era un monstruo o un deformado, no había nada malo en él, y aquellas chicas tampoco buscaban más que un sano flirteo, como personas de su edad. Se forzó a sonreír en su dirección mientras tomaba los platos de la mesa 31. La hora punta había pasado y el trajín era sensiblemente más lento, lo que le permitió respirar con calma por primera vez en lo que llevaba de mañana.

 

 

Parecían dos tipos más, ropa casual, gorro y bufanda abandonados de cualquier manera sobre la silla libre, el moreno que sorbía café gesticulaba bastante mientras el otro, cabellos de punta, le respondía con frases secas, al parecer más pendiente de la pantalla del dispositivo en el que leía que de la conversación. Carraspeó para llamar su atención, sonrojándose ante las bromas y pullas que se lanzaban sin recato. Parecían un viejo matrimonio en lugar de un par de amigos. Se mordió un labio y miró al chico rubio, que en aquel momento levantó los ojos y los fijó en él, dejándole sin aliento. Tenía suerte de tener las manos grandes y buen pulso, porque eso fue lo que le salvó de montar un número de circo. Su mente gritaba mientras algo dentro del cuerpo se desperezaba y rugía. Algo primitivo, caliente y febril, reptándole bajo la piel, pidiéndole a gritos ser saciado.

Nunca había visto unos iris verdes más bonitos, orlados de unas pestañas ridículamente rizadas, del mismo tono que el cabello, que parecía pedir a gritos un buen cepillado. Díscolos mechones de mil tonos que iban del miel al dorado, cada uno a su aire, llamándole, casi burlándose de Jared, que con veinte años apenas había sido capaz de besar a un par de personas y ahora lo que de verdad le apetecía era hundir los dedos en aquel pelo mientras devoraba esa boca de labios gruesos. El otro, que al parecer se llamaba Misha, le habló forzándole a volver a la tierra y dejar de contemplar con cara de imbécil al desconocido, que, por otro lado, no le había quitado la mirada de encima ni un solo segundo. Se preguntó si eso significaba algo, si era posible que le gustase y si eran una de esas parejas de las que el pastor Andrews tanto había hablado en sus sermones, advirtiendo del estilo de vida disipado y pecador que mantenían las personas que practicaban la sodomía.

Se estremeció ante la mera palabra, _sodomía_ , ante el recuerdo de los sermones interminables a los que era obligado a acudir cada día. Era un ejemplo en su comunidad, un ejemplo que todos debían seguir. De todas formas, presuponer que sólo porque dos hombres estuviesen desayunando juntos ya eran algo más que amigos de pronto le pareció un despropósito por su parte, parecía necesitar ver fantasmas allá por donde iba. Se negó a mirar de frente al chico, no quería volver a ver sus cejas fruncidas en un gesto de interés, o esas facciones agraciadas que le urgían a acercarse. Un fuerte latido se le alojó en el occipital derecho, amenazando con hacerle vomitar. Las jaquecas y el insomnio se habían convertido en dolencias habituales desde hacía meses; aún así, hizo una ligera mueca y regresó a la mesa con la jarra de café, dispuesto a cumplir su cometido a la perfección.

Dios, lo que  de verdad quería era salir corriendo y escapar de sí mismo, del deseo de entablar una conversación y actuar como un chaval más. Huir de la voz que le gritaba que era un enfermo y que aquellos sentimientos eran un cáncer que era necesario extirpar para que su vida continuase adelante y diese frutos, como toda persona normal desearía. _Normal._ Siempre quiso ser normal, sólo que esa fría mañana de miércoles la presencia de aquel extraño acababa de confirmarle que eso era algo que estaba muy lejos de conseguir.


	4. Chapter 4

[ ](http://tinypic.com?ref=23v42r)

¡Hola! Pues nada, un nuevo capítulo, gracias a todos lo que leen y comentan, tanto aqui como en facebook, me alegro que os esté gustando. La fotografía de hoy pertenece a una captura del barrio donde Jared vive en Brooklyn, Williamsburg. Sí lo sé! soy muy friki pero no puedo evitarlo, me encanta "situarme" cuando escribo algo y desde el minuto cero, supe que iban a vivir en estas calles. Gracias por leer y comentar y feliz domingo.

 

**4**  
  
---  
  
Desde aquella mañana había vuelto a ver al chico —ahora sabía que se llamaba Jensen— en más ocasiones, tantas que era como si él también estuviese trabajando en el Hell´s, y eso le estaba volviendo loco por completo. No es que se le hubiese acercado o algo, ni siquiera le dirigía la palabra más que para hacer su pedido y ser educado, buenos días, qué frío, más azúcar por favor, puedes prestarme el periódico. Nadie diría jamás que esa actitud podía calificarse como acoso, pero se sentía observado, como si tras la máscara de normalidad el tipo se dedicase a seguir todos y cada uno de sus pasos. Escuchar suspirar a la mitad de la plantilla cada vez que sonreía tampoco es que ayudase demasiado, sobre todo porque cada vez que se daba cuenta de que alguna de aquellas mujeres le hacía ojitos a Jensen, era preso de una rabia incendiaria y completamente inapropiada en contra de la fémina en cuestión. Así que el resultado era que para el viernes a última hora, cuando empezó el turno de cenas, tenía los nervios a flor de piel y estaba más susceptible que de costumbre.

 

La noche era lo bastante fría como para provocar que hubiese pocos clientes, sólo quedaba algún grupo de los habituales jugando al billar o los dardos en el salón contiguo y un par de parejas que charlaban mientras disfrutaban de una velada tranquila en las mesas. Cortó las verduras con pericia, disfrutando de la oportunidad de hacer algo que de verdad le llenaba y le relajaba. Cuando Eric descubrió lo bien que se le daba estar entre fogones aprovechó la oportunidad y allí estaba, con un ojo en la plancha y otro en la barra, donde Jensen tomaba unas cervezas con otros dos tíos que no había visto antes. Un par de chicas, piernas largas, faldas lo bastante cortas como para no ocultar mucho y escotes generosos remoloneaban cerca de ellos. Eso no tenía por qué molestarle, pero lo hacía. Se pasó la mano por la frente y masculló una maldición. Un coro de risas le distrajo mientras seguía obligándose a permanecer atento a lo que tenía entre las manos.

—Jay, guapo, dos completas más, patatas, aros con salsa tártara y una ensalada césar con el aliño de la casa. —Sandy le pasó las comandas junto con un gran vaso de té helado. Sorbió con ganas, agradecido por la atención de la chica, aunque sabía que la bebida le iba a quitar el sueño. La muchacha que le ayudaba esa noche abrió el lavavajillas y el vapor le hizo empezar a sudar de nuevo. Se apartó el flequillo de la frente mientras bufaba. Maldita fuese aquella rubia, parecía haber mutado en un pulpo. Entrecerró los ojos y cogió el cuchillo, poder ver parte de la barra y, de paso, permitir al cliente observar cómo trabajaban en la cocina era una putada, decidió, no sabía por qué le había parecido una idea genial cuando Eric le enseñó el bar, porque ahora se le ocurrían formas muy imaginativas y sanguinarias de usar el afilado acero en aquellos dedos que sobaban a Jensen con más confianza de la cuenta.

 

 

 

 

Era una suerte que Steve y Christian se hubiesen apuntado, la verdad es que aparecer de nuevo solo por el Hell´s no le parecía muy inteligente, pero con cada segundo que pasaba Padalecki se estaba convirtiendo en un enigma que se moría por desentrañar. El chico vivía para el trabajo, punto. Mientras Misha se encargaba del otro caso, Jensen se había dedicado a estudiar a fondo a aquella familia. La primera conclusión a la que había llegado era que rozaban la perfección, y la perfección, a su entender, era un espejismo. Nadie era perfecto, no del todo. En aquellos años escarbando en los secretos de la gente le había quedado clara una cosa: casi todos mentían.

Recordaba el caso de David, un abogado preocupado por el cambio en el carácter de su esposa. Había ido a ellos creyendo de todo, desde drogas a un enganche con el juego, el tío tenía buenas intenciones, según él sólo quería ayudarla, el problema vino cuando descubrieron que la buena señora se follaba al jardinero; según aseguraba Misha, Mujeres Desesperadas había hecho mucho daño entre las amas de casa. Esa frase le había costado una buena pelea con Vicky, que por aquel entonces tenía la baja por maternidad y estaba sensible con el tema. A Jensen nunca le pareció más apetecible su eterna soltería y desde luego había aprovechado para burlarse a placer de los problemas domésticos de su colega.

 

Tomó su segundo tequila sin apenas saborearlo, pendiente del cocinero, nunca le había puesto tanto un delantal, eso podía afirmarlo de forma rotunda. El chico parecía concentrado en lo que hacía, los músculos de los bíceps, pesados y robustos ondulaban con suavidad bajo la piel dorada. Fruncía un poco las cejas, como si estuviese enfadado o fastidiado por algo, y Jensen deseó poder acercarse e invitarle a una copa, diablos, lo único que le apetecía era conocerle un poco. Demostrarse y de paso demostrar a Misha que su corazonada con respecto a Jared Tristan Padalecki era cierta y no era el típico niñato pijo viviendo un momento rebelde.

 

—Jen, hijo, si no querías compañía podrías haberlo dicho, hemos cruzado toda la puta Nueva York solo para verte —le susurró Chris mientras observaba cómo Steve se hacía cargo de la mesa de billar—. Deja de mirar al infinito como un capullo y vamos a echar unas partidas. Las damas nos esperan.

—Para lo que me interesan —protestó, pero se dejó conducir al fondo del local. Los dos chupitos le habían sentado bien, un poco ligero y bastante hambriento—. ¿Quieres comer algo? Tanta cerveza a secas y el tequila me están dando sueño.

—Estás más maricón que de costumbre —gruñó Chris pero agarró la carta mientras acababa su jarra.

—En serio, ¿qué coño os pasa a todos? —ladró agitando la cabeza, se sentó en la mesa cerca del billar sin intención de participar en el juego, que se había convertido con rapidez en una sesión de magreos y preliminares a tres bandas—. ¿Es que llevo un cartel que dice insúltame? Misha se pasa la vida haciendo todo tipo de bromas a mi costa y tú eres directamente un gilipollas, ¿para qué necesito enemigos teniéndoos a vosotros?

—Bah, venga, déjate de dramas y desembucha —ordenó, ignorando las quejas de Jensen como si tal cosa—. ¿Por qué estamos aquí?

—Me apetecía tomar algo —aclaró con sorna—. ¿Es que necesito un motivo para invitaros?

—Llevas ignorándonos toda la puta noche, Jensen, apenas tomaste la primera copa te quedaste mudo y desde luego esa cara es la misma que tenías con diecisiete cuando veías al quaterback del instituto, así que... venga, habla de una vez. ¿Estás con alguien?

Jensen bufó, maldiciendo a su mejor amigo, que era un capullo observador que le conocía demasiado bien. Dios, estaba siendo tan ridículo con todo aquel asunto, ¿cuándo había sido tan tímido?

—Nah, no es eso, simplemente se come bien aquí y está lo bastante cerca de casa como para ir andando, tampoco es tan raro, siempre vamos al mismo pub, joder, parecemos abuelos.

—Vale, si no me lo quieres decir... —Un encogimiento de hombros y una mirada de soslayo y Jensen acabó desembuchando; de todas formas, la verdad es que le apetecía comentarlo con alguien.

—O sea, que estás encoñado por un niño de veinte, al que te han contratado para encontrar por una buena pasta y ahora te estás pensando en hacer tu trabajo o dejar que mande tu polla —resumió Christian—. Vamos a pedir algo antes de que cierren la cocina entonces, así de paso pienso un poco en cómo es que hemos vuelto a los quince años y no me he dado cuenta.

—Te he explicado que no es por eso —repitió de mal humor—. Estoy seguro que hay algo en todo esto que el padre no nos ha dicho.

—¿Y qué vas a hacer, has encontrado algo al menos?

—Por ahora no he hallado nada que haga pensar que Saint Hills no es más que lo que afirma ser —concedió—. Pero no me fío de ese médico, tío, te juro que huele mal.

—Bueno, sea lo que sea, yo quiero una cerveza —concluyó—. Si hay algo turbio tú eres el mejor para encontrarlo, pero debe ser una putada no saber donde está un hijo tuyo, imagina que Mackenzie desapareciese, así sin más.

—Lo sé —afirmó—. Por eso estoy asegurándome, ¿vale? Sólo unos días, hasta que haya atado unos cuantos cabos.

—Vaya... —Los ojos de su amigo estaban fijos en algo tras su espalda, se giró notando como se le coloreaban las mejillas—. De modo que es ése.

—Ajá —acertó a murmurar, con la vista clavada en la rotunda figura de Jared, que estaba recogiendo la barra. Afuera, las luces del local se apagaron, indicando que tenían tiempo para pedir sólo una copa más.

—Bueno, no sé qué habrá pasado en la vida de ese chaval, pero nadie deja la universidad privada y una vida de lujos para currar en un bareto sin alguna buena razón, Jen.

—Lo sé, y eso es lo que quiero averiguar, porque la verdad, para ser un niño con pasta, no es que esté nadando en la abundancia. Tengo que comprender qué ha pasado.

—¿Y a qué esperas, a que te mande una invitación? —Chris le palmeó la espalda y se levantó caminando hasta la mesa de billar—. Échale huevos, Jen.

 

 

 

El sonido del cristal sobre el mostrador le hizo levantar los ojos. Estaba realmente cansado, pero habían hecho una caja bastante buena para una noche tan floja y además a la gente parecía haberle gustado sus propuestas en el menú de la cena. No es que fuese un gran innovador, pero todo se andaría.

—¿Tenemos tiempo para una cerveza más?

La voz ronca de Jensen parecía tocar alguna fibra dentro de su cuerpo, haciéndole sentir más torpe que nunca, y no es que se hubiese considerado nunca demasiado manazas, pero con él enfrente era como si volviese a tener doce años.

—Sí, claro —contestó mientras le tendía una botella—. Sus amigos...

—Por favor, tutéame, no soy mucho mayor que tú, o eso creo —bromeó mientras se encaramaba al banquillo—. Mucho trabajo, ¿eh?

—Si, bastante —asintió. Cargó el cesto de vasos usados, puso el detergente y lo cerró—. Pero es agradable, me gusta.

—Llevas poco en Nueva York, ¿verdad?

—¿Por qué lo dices? —Inseguro, se miró la ropa, ya había notado que en esa ciudad el aspecto era algo muy a tener en cuenta y era consciente que no iba vestido con sus mejores galas precisamente.

—Por el acento —dijo tomando un trago—. Soy de Dallas, sé reconocer a un paisano.

—¿Dallas...? —Mierda, se le secó la boca haciendo cálculos sobre las posibilidades que tenía de tropezarse con alguien de Texas en un sitio tan enorme como Nueva York, ya era tener mala suerte.

—Hace tiempo que volé del nido, pero sí —asintió—. Oye, parece que ya lo tienes todo controlado ahí atrás, ¿puedo invitarte a una copa?

—¿Qué...? —Miró alrededor, apenas quedaban clientes, salvo el grupito del billar y algunos rezagados que miraban el partido, como si no se decidiesen a salir y enfrentarse a la fría noche de invierno—. Verás... yo te lo agradezco pero no sé...

—Vamos, una birra, por Texas, hombre —Le tendió la mano—. Soy Jensen.

Observó los estilizados dedos, la muñeca adornada por un reloj deportivo en color negro y una simple pulsera de cuero. Parecía una mano fuerte, digna de confianza. Estaba caliente y era suave al tacto, le recorrió un agradable escalofrío por el brazo cuando se la estrechó. No fue capaz de evitar responder a la sonrisa que el rubio le dirigió, era imposible no hacerlo, porque Jared jamás había visto una más hermosa.

—Jared. —Sin apellidos, no se sentía identificado con el que le había tocado en suerte y agradeció que Jensen no preguntase nada más. Por un espacio de tiempo que no fue capaz de medir, dejó que su necesidad de contacto le guiase mientras seguía disfrutando de la solidez de la palma que sostenía la suya. Rompió el saludo cuando notó que las mejillas le ardían por el sonrojo; dispuesto a ocultarlo cuanto pudiese, se agachó para alcanzar una cerveza del refrigerador. Se preguntó qué diría Jensen si supiese que ni siquiera era legal que trabajase allí a esas horas o que tomase alcohol.

 

—Por Texas entonces —propuso, alzando el cristal para entrechocarlo con el que Jared sostenía.

—Mejor por Nueva York —pidió a su vez, los ojos verdes de Jensen parecían enormes, claros y vivos, el joven le escrutaba como si quisiera desnudarle y se encontró deseando hacer precisamente eso, mostrarse tal y como era, porque la verdad era que se moría por conocerle.

—Por Nueva York —repitió, bebiendo directamente de la botella. Ver aquellos labios húmedos cerrarse en torno al borde hizo que su estómago se encogiese, como si estuviese cayendo en el vacío. Era una sensación parecida al terror que le embargaba al asistir a alguna de aquellas terapias a las que le obligaron a ir durante esos interminables días que quería dejar atrás. Por un instante permitió que el pavor se adueñase de su cuerpo, tensándolo hasta que creyó que no podría moverse y corresponder al gesto amistoso de Jensen. Sin embargo, la presencia amigable del otro hombre le dio una dimensión nueva a esa incertidumbre, al descontrol, de pronto no era el miedo lo que hacía que le temblasen las manos o que su corazón batiese como un tambor, aquello era infinitamente agradable y  descubrió que sonreírle en respuesta era tan sencillo como dejarse llevar por un instinto que se había esforzado en ignorar durante toda su vida. Un minuto de pánico y el calor de Jensen a su lado, acompañándole. Sí, se dijo paladeando el burbujeante líquido dorado, todo era fácil.


	5. Chapter 5

[ ](http://tinypic.com?ref=w7fls4)

Hola! Pues nada, aqui dejo un nuevo capítulo, la foto de hoy corresponde de nuevo a una de las calles por las que se desarrolla este fic,seguimos en Williamsburg, el barrio donde vive y trabaja Jared. Feliz lunes a todos!

 

**5**  
  
---  
  
Vivir desde la cuna bajo un foco de constante atención nunca le resultó tan natural como a sus hermanos. Les quería pero siempre se sintió excluido y diferente a ellos, al resto de su familia que asumían esa parte de su vida cotidiana como un hecho más con el que lidiar. Para Jared nunca fue así y ahora que disfrutada del  anonimato por primera vez en veinte años, había descubierto que mezclarse con la gente y ser uno más le hacía sentir acompañado y tranquilo.  

 

Caminó hasta la lavandería, que estaba a solo un par de manzanas del apartamento donde vivía, cargaba en el hombro con el bolso de lona con el que había llegado a la ciudad. Era sorprendente lo poco que echaba de menos sus cosas. Salvo por lo jodido que era tener que contar cada centavo, estaba realmente feliz con lo que estaba haciendo, ni siquiera extrañaba a sus compañeros de la universidad. Se ajustó la bufanda y cruzó en el semáforo, cerca de allí había un Foodtown y un Pathmark así que hizo un rápido cálculo sobre lo que podría comprar para la semana y ya de paso intentar encontrar algo con lo que arreglar la cortina de la ducha.

 

Sacó varias monedas y puso dos lavadoras, de pequeño había pasado muchas horas con Marta, el ama de llaves, si cerrase los ojos podía escucharla hablando en castellano con una de las chicas que venía a ayudar con la colada, blanca y color por separado. Sonrió apretando el botón de encendido y tras llenar el cajetín se sentó cerca, adormecido por el zumbido de la máquina.  Era miércoles y bastante temprano, el local estaba casi vacío salvo por un anciano que esperaba tomando un café en la esquina contraria a donde se encontraba él. Jared entrecerró los párpados y con una media sonrisa observó el trasiego tras el cristal. Jensen. Probó a pronunciarlo en voz baja, mirando de reojo al tío, que parecía no prestarle atención. Igual un chico hablando solo no era raro en Nueva York.

Jensen. Era un poco increíble. Desde esa noche la semana pasada en la que habían tomado un par de copas juntos, estaban construyendo una amistad un tanto vacilante pero que le estimulada más de lo que jamás hubiese creído posible. Jensen, con aquellos ojos verdes y esos labios que daban ganas de morder sólo para comprobar si de verdad eran tan carnosos como parecían. Jensen, que a veces le miraba como si compartiesen algún secreto, un guiño, una conversación a solas al final del turno, bromas y roces. Confesiones y recuerdos. Nunca antes había permitido que otro chico se le acercase tanto, porque lo de Eric era diferente, su amistad se había fraguado a lo largo de meses, pero con Jensen era como beber a grandes sorbos y no saciarse nunca. Sentía que podía pasar horas hablando con él sin cansarse, que podía contarle cualquier cosa y que le comprendería.

Y luego, junto con la camaradería, estaba el deseo, aquel deseo que Jensen había despertado en él con una fuerza que le turbaba. No sabía exactamente qué iba a hacer con toda aquella necesidad, con la esperanza, porque eran sentimientos que no se había permitido experimentar en la vida y que de pronto le avasallaban, inundándole de sueños, de ansiedades, de ganas. A veces se encontraba fantaseando con la posibilidad de una cita lejos del Hell´s. A solas, nada complicado, quizás un café, hablar sobre qué hacía Jen para ganarse la vida, porque el joven no aparentaba tener horarios fijos, pero tampoco parecía tener problemas de dinero. Contarle más cosas de su pasado, quizás explicarle porqué estaba solo; también quería besarle, Dios, Jared tenía tantas ganas de besarle que le dolía, no era capaz de apartar los ojos de esa boca suculenta, de recorrer con mirada febril la línea de la mandíbula, la fuerte columna del cuello. Sopesar como sería la textura de la piel bajo su lengua, imaginaba que una de esas veces en las que estaban charlando simplemente se acercaba y se sumergía en Jensen y le descubría, su tacto, su olor, su sabor.

El ciclo de secado empezó mientras afuera la mañana seguía adelante y su mente giraba en torno al sin fin de posibilidades que tenía a su disposición. Disponer de su tiempo era algo que le era ajeno y a menudo se encontraba pensando en lo que pensaría su padre, en lo que diría Jeff, o su madre, para luego desechar la punzada de malestar e inquietud por haber desaparecido como lo había hecho. Si algo había acabado por aceptar era que no podría soportar otros meses como los que del verano anterior, en los que estuvo a un solo paso de perder la razón y la vida.

 Dobló las prendas, las sábanas y el resto de la colada, amontonándolo con cuidado para que ocupase el menor espacio posible dentro del amplio bolso. Satisfecho, se encaminó al supermercado, decidió que tomaría el metro de vuelta si es que le alcanzaba para comprar todo lo que necesitaba. Disfrutar de una apacible rutina y realizar el trabajo en el Hell´s le había abierto de nuevo el apetito y se pasaba hambriento la mayor parte del día. Se cruzó con una pareja, eran dos chicos, seguramente de su edad o todavía más jóvenes, charlaban y de vez en cuando sus manos se rozaban, algo casual, una mirada más larga de lo normal, una caricia casi inadvertida. Jared, a quien durante toda su adolescencia le habían inculcado que lo que debía desear era reproducir la estampa de la familia perfecta, carrera exitosa, buen puesto y sueldo fijo, esposa y niños, se encontró  de pronto recordando a Jensen, tal y como le había visto la tarde antes, con esa risa fácil que le hacía parecer un crío.

Jared se dio de bruces con la más obvia de las realidades: aquel sueño estereotipado no era suyo, ni era lo mejor o lo real, no para él, porque lo que él quería era otra compañía, otro tipo de estímulos. Se imaginó junto a otro hombre, alguien con ojos verdes y una pecas que ansiaba contar una a una. Caminando, bromeando, arrancando una de aquellas sonrisas cómplices que Jensen le dirigía a menudo. Se le secó la boca por la mera posibilidad, ahora nada ni nadie le impedía hacerlo. Estaba casi seguro que el rubio tenía interés en él. Quizás no tenía experiencia con chicos, pero tampoco era tonto, diferenciaba perfectamente una mirada cordial de otra que invitaba a algo más. Quizás ya era hora de armarse de valor.

 

 

La tienda estaba tranquila, así que fue colocando lo que quería en la cesta, sopesando cada precio, cada centavo. Casi al final, recordó que se le había acabado la espuma de afeitar, en casa no lo hacía a diario, para disgusto de su madre, pero allí tenía que estar impecable, era una de las normas de Eric, que decía que había que mostrar un buen aspecto a los clientes. El pasillo con los productos de droguería e higiene personal estaba junto a la caja, así que dejó su carga un momento y rebuscó en el estante. Con algo parecido a la timidez sujetó un bote de lubricante. _Quizás..._

 

—Oye, ¿me das el periódico del día? —Mierda, esa voz. Aturrullado, dejó el envase, provocando que la mitad de lo que había en la estrecha superficie rodase por el suelo. Sintiéndose como un completo imbécil se asomó entre los artículos que no había tirado. Jensen, con un chándal y aspecto de haber estado haciendo deporte, charlaba con el empleado que le cobraba. ¿Significaba eso que vivía cerca de allí? Eso explicaría que anduviese bastante por el Hell´s, a lo mejor le había malinterpretado. ¿Por qué tenía que ser tan guapo? Cristo, no había derecho. Nadie debería estar tan bueno incluso sudado y con una ropa desastrosa. Con las mejillas rojas y notando cómo le ardían las orejas, se agachó para recolocar el estropicio y de paso esconderse.  Desde luego, se dijo mientras pagaba, no se podía ser más idiota ni proponiéndoselo. Sólo minutos antes había barajado la posibilidad de pedirle una cita y cuando se le presentaba la ocasión  perfecta, iba y se comportaba como un inútil.

 

Al final hizo el trayecto de regreso a casa en el bus, que a esas horas estaba lleno de críos de instituto y jubilados. Dejó las llaves en el destartalado mueble que había junto a la puerta y que hacía las veces de cómoda. Se sacó los zapatos y caminó descalzo hasta la diminuta cocina, mientras colocaba las compras se juró que iba a dejar de comportarse como un estúpido niño de doce años. Jen parecía un buen tío, si no estaba interesado, bueno, él tenía que intentarlo, así que se propuso que la próxima vez que le tuviese enfrente, le invitaría a tomar algo. Estaba harto de pasar las noches fantaseando con lo que podría ser. Ya no tenía excusas, no había nadie que le impidiese intentarlo, nadie que le dijese que lo que ansiaba era una desviación, que era un monstruo, que estaba enfermo, que debía rezar para que Dios le ayudase a superarlo. Ahora podía e iba a hacerlo. Era una promesa.

 


	6. Chapter 6

 

 

* * *

**Disclaimer;** Ni Jared Padalecki ni Jensen Ackles me pertenecen, si fuese así no estaría aqui, escribiendo cosas sobre ellos... ¿O sí? El prompt en el que me he basado pertenece a herebutnotremembered y su maravilloso video del que he tomado el título. La autora conoce estos hechos y está de acuerdo con ellos. Esta historia es RPF y RPS. Nada de cuanto se narra es real.

**Título:** Someome Like Me

**Pairing:** Jared Padalecki & Jensen Ackles

**Rating:** NC-17. (MA)

 **Resumen:** Jared Padalecki ha dejado atrás una vida que pretende olvidar. Jensen Ackles es el encargado de encontrarle. Cuando se conozcan, deberán aprender a confiar el uno en el otro para que los secretos de su pasado no destruyan su futuro.  
  
Hola! Pues nada, aqui dejo un nuevo capítulo, la foto de hoy corresponde de nuevo a una de las calles por las que se desarrolla este fic, esta vez es Red Hook, el barrio donde reside Jensen. Feliz martes a todos!

* * *

 

 

**6**  
  
---  
  
—¿Estás seguro? —Jensen apartó el auricular y observó la pantalla—. Mierda, te lo dije, tío. —Al otro lado del auricular, la voz de Misha parecía más agitada que de costumbre, lo que en el caso de su hiperactivo colega ya era decir.

—Jen, ese tal Prittchard está jugando a ser Dios, y lo peor es que sus conejillos de indias son chicos que en la mayoría de los casos son poco más que niños.

—Críos que están allí contra su voluntad —añadió con el estómago revuelto. Joder, ahora sabía por qué le sonaba aquel nombre. Años atrás se había extendido el rumor de que aquel medicucho de tres al cuarto «curaba» a aquellos que sufrían del mal del siglo XXI según él, claro. Para Prittchard, ser gay era el equivalente a padecer una enfermedad y por un precio, aseguraba que sus tratamientos eran infalibles. En su día, Jensen había escuchado hablar de ello como si fuese algo lejano que no podía alcanzarle, fue una jodida suerte que sus padres no hubiesen dispuesto del suficiente dinero para intentarlo, porque si había algo sobre lo que Jensen no tenía dudas era que Alan Ackles jamás iba a aceptar la opción sexual de su hijo mediano. La cerrada oposición paterna había sido la causa principal que había precipitado su marcha de Dallas. No es como si extrañase las continuas riñas y los silencios llenos de reproches o las lágrimas de su madre; aún así, a veces Jen se había sentido lo bastante solo como para sucumbir a la añoranza y hacerles una rápida visita, para ser consciente, una vez más, de que en casa nada había cambiado y que cuantos más kilómetros hubiese entre ellos, más felices eran todos. Sus padres podían vivir en la más feliz de las ignorancias y Jensen hacer y deshacer a su antojo. No era lo ideal, pero al menos no era tan malo como lo que le estaba contando su socio.

 

—¿Qué vamos a hacer, Jen? —La pregunta le sacó de sus cavilaciones y con un suspiro de pura frustración se frotó los ojos. Acababa de llegar de correr cuando encontró las llamadas perdidas en el móvil. Misha estaba fuera de la ciudad mientras ultimaba los detalles de otro de los casos en los que trabajaban, pero las noches controlando al contable que se dedicaba a hacer un doble juego en la empresa donde trabajaba habían sido lo bastante fructíferas para su amigo, el prodigio de la multitarea, porque no sólo había encontrado información sobre el tipo, sino que además había usado los datos que Jensen le había pasado para llegar hasta el director de Saint Hills. Preocupado, observó el dossier que tenía enfrente. El fin de semana había viajado hasta San Francisco para hablar con uno de los pocos afectados que se habían mostrado de acuerdo en entrevistarse con él.

 

Adam Hendrick era un abogado de unos treinta, soltero y autosuficiente. Diez años atrás había estado recluido en la clínica de Prittchard y había sufrido en vivo y en directo las terapias que se imponían a los desgraciados que eran ingresados, en la mayoría de los casos sin su consentimiento. Repasó la transcripción que había hecho de lo que Hendrick le había contado. Sesiones de psicoterapia, hormonas, rezos constantes, una constante presión psicológica y, en casos extremos, una agresiva terapia de aversión que rozaba la tortura física.

Según le comentó Adam, él había escapado con suerte, porque una vez cumplidas las semanas de internamiento obligatorio, como mayor de edad no habían podido retenerle de forma legal. Sin embargo, el letrado había sido la excepción en un lugar plagado de niños indefensos, a los que las personas que deberían cuidarles les obligaban a acudir. Era obsceno.

—¿Por qué nunca lo denunció? —Jensen estaba obligado a preguntar, aunque suponía los motivos del hombre que, pese al tiempo transcurrido, aún estaba pálido mientras le narraba sus recuerdos. Aguardó en silencio mientras Adam encendía el quinto o sexto cigarrillo de la tarde. Sobresaltado, fue consciente del modo en que le temblaban las manos, la idea de que a Jared le hubiesen sometido a aquel trato aberrante le estaba provocando una furia ciega en contra no sólo de los trabajadores del centro, sino de los padres del chico y, por último, de un sistema que permitía que ese tipo de hechos se sucediesen impunemente.

—No tenía pruebas de nada, señor Ackles, salvo mi palabra contra la de ellos, y en aquel entonces era sólo un chico problemático al que sus padres querían ayudar, como si ponerle el culo a tu novio fuese un cáncer que extirpar —graznó, inhalando con fuerza—. Mire, si he aceptado charlar con usted es porque su amigo me dijo que esto es algo extraoficial. Sólo quiero olvidarlo ¿sabe?  

—Siento tener que recordarle aquello, pero gracias por su ayuda. —Señaló la carpeta que el letrado le ofrecía, dentro encontró toda clase de notas y hasta dibujos, Hendrick había sido concienzudo, como si poner sobre el papel sus pesadillas fuese algún tipo de terapia, una forma de exorcizar sus demonios. A lo mejor lo era.

—De nada... buena suerte, espero que su amigo si sea capaz de hacerlo, denunciarles, digo, alguien debería pararles —comentó. Por un segundo Jensen se quedó en blanco, hasta que recordó la excusa que le había dado al joven para que accediese a hablar con él, aunque en cierto modo, era verdad. Porque si estaba haciendo aquello era por Jared, porque si algo tenía claro es que, si de Jensen dependía, el congresista Padalecki jamás iba a volver a acercarse a su hijo.

 

 

—¿Sigues ahí? —Misha aulló en su oído haciéndole gruñir, era peor que el puto Pepito Grillo.

—Sí, tío, no chilles más, ¿estás en uno de esos días o qué coño te pasa?

—Que te jodan, Ackles, sabes que estás jugando con fuego y llevas una lata de gasolina en las manos, ¿verdad? —preguntó—, si le decimos a ese tío que dejamos el caso buscará a otros y más pronto que tarde encontrarán al chico. No quiero que nos salpique nada de toda esa mierda, los políticos no me gustan y éstos paletos que se creen profetas en la tierra todavía menos.

—Yo tampoco, pero no voy a entregarle como quien lleva ganado al matadero, Misha, lo sabes, ni tú tampoco lo harías.

—Lo sé, joder, lo sé, ¡mierda, era sólo un puto pijo con una pataleta! Esto no me gusta, Jenny.

—¡Que no me llames Jenny! —espetó con un bufido—. Oye, tengo que colgar, tengo una llamada de la comisaría y después quiero ir al Hell´s un rato.

—Esa es otra, Romeo —le gruñó el moreno—. Lo de estar tonteando con el chaval no es lo más inteligente que has hecho.

—No es un chaval, mide casi dos metros y va a cumplir veintiuno en unos meses, además, ¡no ha pasado nada! ¿Cuántas veces quieres que te lo diga? —protestó, sin añadir que no es porque no lo desease, sino porque en verdad no había querido forzar la situación.

—Mantén la polla dentro de los pantalones, al menos hasta que tengamos claro cómo vamos a hacer esto, te he mandado un par de faxes a casa, no he podido encontrar un escáner en condiciones, ¿puedes creerlo?

—¡No! ¿En qué estarán pensando? —se burló mientras ponía los ojos en blanco, Misha y su amor por la tecnología.

—Adiós, imbécil, mírate esos papeles sin falta.

—Que sí, joder —le aseguró—. Hablamos después.

—Vale capullo, cuídate.

 

 

El zumbido de la máquina le hizo acercarse hasta el fax, donde rescató varios documentos de aspecto legal. Eran una serie de albaranes y hojas de pedido a nombre de una de las sociedades que formaban el entramado que evitaba mezclar al buen doctor con toda la porquería. Frunció el entrecejo mientras observaba las donaciones privadas a nombre de la fundación que dirigía aquel tinglado, no le extrañó encontrar el apellido Padalecki como una de las más importantes. Ocultar que tu hijo es gay debía ser caro en los tiempos que corrían, un secreto demasiado jugoso en un mundo en el que la hipocresía era lo que primaba.

Dejó el rotulador con el que estaba marcando los datos más comprometedores cuando escuchó cómo el fax volvía a recibir más datos. Se le cortó la respiración al ver las fotos. Era Jared, tumbado sobre una camilla que a duras penas contenía su cuerpo. Las imágenes eran de baja calidad, pero se apreciaba que el chico tenía las pupilas dilatadas y miraba sin ver, seguramente aquella expresión vacía que le estaba poniendo los pelos de punta era causada porque alguno de aquellos hijos de puta había usado algún tipo de droga con él. Deseó, y no por primera vez, tener a mano al cabrón de Padalecki y darle un poco de su propia medicina, malnacidos como ése con los que la gente votaba, elucubró, había que joderse. En la última de las instantáneas el fotógrafo había captado el momento en que Jared entraba a un coche oficial, bastante más pálido y desencajado que el joven que él se había acostumbrado a tratar. Le tocaba hacer un poco de limpieza, pero de pronto tenía la urgente necesidad de ir hasta el Hell´s y comprobar con sus ojos que Jared estaba bien. Hizo copias de todos los documentos, y puso las dos carpetas a buen recaudo en la caja fuerte que tenía en su dormitorio, se duchó y con un último vistazo al desorden que reinaba en la sala, puso rumbo al bar que casi se estaba convirtiendo en un segundo hogar.

 

 

 

 

Una ráfaga de viento helado, última hora de la tarde, el sonido de la televisión estaba al mínimo mientras un buen número de la clientela seguía pendiente del futbol. Se deshizo del gorro de lana y la bufanda buscando con la mirada a cierto camarero. Cuando sus ojos se encontraron no pudo evitar examinarle de pies a cabeza. La camisa azul marino se pegaba a los sitios adecuados, acentuando la rotundidad de los hombros en contraste con las caderas delgadas y las piernas interminables. Cabellos dóciles, una sonrisa brillante que devolvió, notando un ligero vahído en la boca del estómago. Cristoputa, estaba muy jodido, pensó al pasarse la mano por el cabello. Jared se mordisqueó un labio mirándole de nuevo y maldita sea si no se había ruborizado. Casi podía escuchar a Chris —con su delicadeza habitual— diciéndole lo maricón que era, porque de verdad es que el chico le parecía adorable. _Adorable...._ joder, esos putos hoyuelos, joder Jared.

Alzó la mano y le saludó, Jesús, aquello se estaba volviendo un poco ridículo, días rondando el uno alrededor del otro, conversaciones que le dejaban con ganas de más, miradas que le enervaban, esos labios, _esos hoyuelos_ , tenía tantas ganas de estar a solas con él. Con angustia recordó que antes de intentar nada tendría que hablarle de lo otro, de que era necesario hacer algo con los planes que su padre tenía para Jared. Pidió una cerveza y se acomodó en un banquillo que parecía esperar siempre para él. Sandy le dejó una cesta con frutos secos y se alejó canturreando, susurrándole algo a Jared, que agitó la cabeza negando.

Debería estar avergonzado por estar comportándose como un adolescente, se amonestó mientras le devolvía al moreno otra de aquellas miradas incendiarias, debería ser más decidido y lanzarse, pero Jensen recordó que jamás había tenido nada semejante a aquello, algo suave con lo que fantasear, una promesa de que algo iba a pasar. Cuando era un chaval había vivido con el miedo a ser demasiado obvio en una comunidad donde sentirse atraído por personas del mismo sexo no era, en el mejor de los casos, bien visto. Después, cuando se hizo independiente, se había limitado a relaciones esporádicas, sencillas y satisfactorias pero que no le llenaban, ni tampoco exigían de su atención a tantos niveles como le pasaba con Jared. Con él Jensen lo quería todo, quería ser ridículamente romántico y quería sexo salvaje, quería tomarle de la mano, dormir a su lado, discutir sobre alguna película, hacerle el amor hasta que no pudiesen levantarse de la cama, pero por encima de cualquier otra cosa, Jensen tenía la imperiosa necesidad de protegerle y enfrentar todo ese alud de sentimientos no le estaba resultando nada fácil y más teniendo en cuenta que la circunstancias en las que se habían conocido no eran las más adecuadas.


	7. Chapter 7

 

**7**  
  
---  
  
De nuevo eran los últimos del local y en las calles casi vacías había empezado a caer una gélida aguanieve. Apagó la luz de la cocina y sacó dos botellas de cerveza helada que deslizó sobre la barra antes de pasar a la sala. Jensen se entretenía con la diana, tirando los dardos una y otra vez con pulso certero. Se había deshecho de la chaqueta de cuero y la camisa de cuadros que llevaba debajo se le ajustaba a la espalda con cada uno de sus movimientos. Observó de nuevo el modo en que se preparaba para lanzar, los pies un poco separados, con la cantidad justa de esfuerzo, dueño de una gracia animal y viril. El pantalón de loneta oscura moldeaba las largas piernas, marcándole el trasero y los muslos. Recordó el día en que se lo había encontrado en el supermercado, a pesar de su aspecto desarreglado nunca le había parecido más apetecible, hasta aquel preciso momento; humedeciéndose los labios, se preguntó cómo estaría después de tener sexo, si su piel dorada sería tan tersa como parecía.  Bebió un sorbo de la cerveza más por hacer algo con las manos y la boca que porque en verdad le apeteciese tomar alcohol, en silencio le tendió el recipiente.

—Gracias. —La voz grave parecía más profunda en el local vacío. La luz de la máquina de discos cambiaba su iluminación del rojo al azul pasando por el verde y el amarillo, haciendo que los iris verdes de Jensen variasen de color de forma intermitente. Por un segundo se dejó llevar por el momento de intimidad, la frialdad del vidrio en franco contraste con la calidez de los dedos debajo de los suyos, la suavidad de su expresión. Le apretó la mano un instante, conteniendo el aliento, si se equivocaba el otro hombre podría ofenderse y reaccionar mal. Al fin y al cabo eran desconocidos, o casi. Pero nada de eso pasó, sólo que aquellos labios húmedos se curvaron en una sugestiva sonrisa, dulce y pícara, todo al mismo tiempo. Marca de la casa, cien por cien Jensen, se dijo, correspondiéndole.

—De nada —respondió Jared, notando la garganta reseca. Esa noche su amigo no se había afeitado y las sombras creadas por la deliciosa barba dorada enfatizaban las líneas puras de su quijada y mejillas, dándole un aspecto rudo y muy masculino. Le dolían los labios por las ganas de inclinarse y tocarle, — _Jesús, cuanto necesitaba tocarle_ —, recorrer toda esa piel y comprobar cómo era hacer aquello con otro hombre, al fin, _de verdad_. Jen tenía las pupilas dilatadas mientras se examinaban el uno al otro; armándose de valor, se dijo que era ahora o nunca, que tenía que intentarlo, así que levantó una mano y la apoyó en el cuello del rubio, notando bajo las yemas frías el rápido latido de la sangre en la carótida.

—¿Hace mucho que lo sabes? —La pregunta no le pilló desprevenido, solo le produjo un tremendo alivio, él le comprendía.

—Siempre tuve dudas, pero no lo quise reconocer hasta hace unos pocos meses, en casa... bueno, no fue fácil —replicó por lo bajo tras un silencio en el que se habían comunicado sin palabras. Decirle que no era fácil era el eufemismo del siglo, pero tenía serias dudas sobre si hablar de todo aquello con Jensen era lo más adecuado en aquel momento. No quería asustarle con la historia de lo que había sido su vida hasta dos meses atrás y que pudiese creer que compartía la torcida visión de la realidad que su familia, llena de fundamentalistas religiosos, había intentado inculcarle.

Le resultaba extraño tener aquella afinidad con alguien que era virtualmente un extraño, porque salvo a Eric no había pensado siquiera en la posibilidad de contarle a nadie nada acerca de su pasado. Pero en aquel momento, con los ojos transparentes fijos en los suyos, no sólo le apetecía desnudarse físicamente, sino también abrirle su alma, por muy estúpida que sonase la idea.

Siguió el camino desde la oreja hasta la barbilla con el pulgar, el vello corto era áspero y punzante y su tacto provocó que una miríada de estremecimientos le licuase las entrañas, era erótico estar allí, trazando caminos con los dedos por una piel que no era la suya, lo bastante como para hacerle respirar más deprisa, presa de un incipiente deseo. Dibujó el surco de las finas cejas, recorriendo las facciones hasta alcanzar los labios, que parecían demasiado tiernos en un rostro tan viril; sin embargo a Jared su cara le parecía la cosa más preciosa que había visto jamás.

Se acercó un paso, notando que Jensen no se apartaba pero tampoco hacía ningún intento de reaccionar o responder a sus aproximaciones. A pesar de la inseguridad que le provocaba la aparente pasividad del otro hombre, en cierto modo se lo agradeció, porque necesitaba hacer aquello a su ritmo y tenía la certeza de que si alguien en el mundo le permitiría avanzar al paso que requería, ése era Jensen, que le miraba en silencio, sosteniendo la botella entre las manos crispadas.

 

—Cuando lo dije, mi padre estuvo un par de meses sin hablar conmigo —reveló Jensen, demorándose en la suculenta visión de la nuez de Jared, que subía y bajaba mientras el chico tragaba con fuerza, escuchándole. Ladeó la cabeza y posó la mejilla en la palma cálida y suave, que le sostuvo sin esfuerzo. Se confesó con calma, pensando que a lo mejor hablar de sí mismo daría a Jared la fuerza necesaria para hablarle acerca de todo lo que le había pasado en Saint Hills—. Fue entonces cuando decidí venir aquí y vivir mi vida, no quería ser el motivo de que hubiese problemas en mi familia, pero tampoco quería mentirme.

—Te envidio —le susurró Jared. Tenía las yemas algo frías y eso hizo que se le erizase el vello del cuerpo con su toque. Jensen dejó la cerveza a un lado y, con sosiego, reposó la palma abierta sobre el plano estómago que llevaba días tentándole—. Yo siempre he estado muerto de miedo, me negaba a reconocer que me gustaban los hombres, me obligué a tener una novia, me obligué a ser el hijo perfecto, me obligué a ser lo que ellos querían que fuese.

—¿Y qué pasó, Jay, qué cambio eso, qué te decidió? —Tentativo, subió despacio por el torso, intentando hacerle entender que estaba ahí para él y por él, para apoyarle si lo quería.

El cuerpo de Jared era sólido y fuerte debajo de la barata camisa que, sin embargo, en él lucía espléndida. El algodón siseó bajo sus expertas caricias, mientras notaba cómo el pulso se les aceleraba a ambos, casi de forma sincronizada. Percibía el curso de la sangre arremolinándose en su bajo vientre con una intensidad que le mareó. Tenía veinticinco años, o casi, y mucha experiencia, no era virgen e inseguro, sabía perfectamente qué le gustaba y qué no en sus amantes.  Pero enfrente de aquel gigante con rostro de niño, de ojos imposibles y una sonrisa tan franca que le rompía el corazón de mil formas diferentes, Jensen se sintió reverente. Toda urgencia quedó relegada a lo más profundo de su ánimo, sustituida por una extraña calma que nunca antes había conocido.  Era como si necesitase atesorar el instante previo, alargar el momento de embeleso. Con Jared aspiraba a paladear cada segundo con infinita placidez, aprendérselo de memoria antes de dar otro paso, y otro y otro. No tenía ni puta idea de qué le pasaba con aquel hombre, pero era como volver a tener quince años y estar enamorado por primera vez en la vida, quizás era eso, quizás era que, por _primera vez_ , lo que Jensen deseaba era que aquello durase para siempre.

—Me cansé de mentirme, Jensen, y pasó que conocí Nueva York —confesó con la voz ronca, tenía las pupilas fijas en la cara del rubio, dejándose llevar con paso firme hasta que chocaron contra un lateral de la pared. Sumidos en las sombras, devorándose con los ojos como si no hubiese nada más en el mundo—. Y luego... llegaste tú.

—Yo —replicó. Apoyó las manos en las caderas cubiertas por los vaqueros que se adaptaban con suavidad a la esbelta anatomía del camarero, mostrándole la rotundidad de las formas de Jared, exponiendo para su deleite todo aquel músculo, así como la gruesa virilidad que latía contra su vientre, como una placentera promesa más que atesorar. Ser consciente de lo excitado que estaba y no hacer nada al respecto era como esperar a propósito por un postre, sabiendo que en el momento que empezase no podría parar y que le sabría todavía mejor. Jared era más alto y más recio, pero eso le pareció erótico y atractivo, toda esa piel y esa fuerza bajo sus dedos. Suyas, para que las descubriese y las despertase a la pasión. Le recorrió el hueco del cuello con la nariz, inspirando el aroma a jabón y el ligero rastro de sudor, sin perfumes ni innecesarios artificios, porque desde luego no le hacían falta. Aquel hombre era perfecto tal y como era y a Jensen le temblaban los dedos por la necesidad de descubrirle y poseerle hasta oírle aullar su nombre.

—Tú —repitió Jared, su voz vibrando en la garganta, a centímetros por debajo de la boca de Jensen. Abrió los labios y los posó justo allí, junto a uno de los lunares que adornaban el estilizado cuello. Le saboreó a conciencia, como si fuese un exquisito manjar. Con destreza, desabrochó varios botones y reveló un poco más de esa tez acaramelada que se moría por degustar. La piel ardía cuando probó a deslizar la lengua desde la clavícula hasta la oreja, jadearon al unísono mientras le succionaba con ternura el delicado lóbulo, enhebrando un sinfín de besos por esas mejillas llenas de hoyuelos que tanto había codiciado durante todas aquellas semanas.

El primer contacto entre sus labios y los de Jared fue como si regresase a un hogar largamente añorado, como resolver un cálculo complicado, _asíjustoasí_ , cada una de sus células cantó de dicha por la experiencia, tan simple y al mismo tiempo tan devastadora. Se frotó despacio contra los muslos del camarero, mientras notaba cómo las enormes manos de su amante le recorrían la espalda con gentileza. Había algo en su toque que rayaba la timidez, entonces recordó, _recordó_ el pasado del moreno y, con una ligera sensación de pérdida, apartó la boca para mirarle a los ojos.

—¿Estás bien, Jay? —Era la última concesión, se prometió, porque si le daba carta blanca, iba a probarle de todas las formas posibles, iba a hundirse en la invitadora humedad y descubrirle por completo y a placer, hasta que no quedase nada de Jared que no hubiese memorizado. Alzó una mano y la enredó en los cabellos desordenados, que eran tan suaves como había supuesto aquella lejana mañana de miércoles. Curvó la palma para acunarle la nuca y así poder escudriñar su expresión con infinita seriedad, porque lo que palpitaba entre ellos, por loco que sonase, era muy serio—. ¿Estás seguro de que quieres...?

 

 

Inquieto, se mojó la comisura de la boca; Dios, ansiaba tanto entregarse a lo que se le ofrecía, hubiese dado lo que sea por no ser torpe e inexperto, porque de verdad quería recibir todo el placer que estaba seguro iba a obtener de Jensen, pero también deseaba ofrecerle lo mismo a cambio. Asintió, notando cómo le ardían las mejillas mientras una curiosa debilidad parecía haberse adueñado de su cuerpo. Se restregó con suavidad contra esa entrepierna prometedoramente tensa, frustrado porque hubiese tantas capas de ropa entre la carne de su amigo y la suya. Le parecía bastante curioso que el ardor del deseo no le asustase en lo más mínimo, pero, desde el primer toque, el miedo de que aquello fuese incorrecto o degradante quedó arrasado por la certeza de que aquel era su lugar, entre las manos decididas y amables de Jensen.

—Estoy seguro, lo que pasa es que no tengo... —tartamudeó, hundiendo las uñas en la cintura del pantalón de Jensen para atraerle un poco más cerca, lo bastante para que sus vientres se deslizasen el uno sobre el otro—. No he hecho esto antes... no con ningún chico, lo siento, quisiera ser más...

 

Jensen le sonrió, con esa mirada brillante que le dejaba sin aliento, tenía los pómulos sonrojados y la boca húmeda; desde tan cerca, y pese a la semioscuridad, pudo apreciar las pecas que le adornaban la nariz y las mejillas. Decidido a dejar atrás las dudas y disfrutar, se inclinó para capturarle de nuevo la boca en un tierno beso, sus lenguas resbalando con delicadeza la una en torno a la otra, en una suerte de baile lento e invitador. Una promesa de más. _Más_. Se adentró con hambre, agradecido por el tacto tibio y acogedor, le recorrió por completo hasta atraparle y succionarle con apetito, deleitado por el calor, por el rescoldo salado de la saliva que compartieron gustosos, bebiéndose sin descanso. Enamorado de los sonidos rotos y apagados que escapaban de sus gargantas salpicados de jadeos y juramentos.

Odió tener que respirar y apartarse, porque en verdad lo que ansiaba era devorarle, hundirse en él y luego rogar para que Jensen le tomase. De pronto sus temores le parecieron algo lejano y ridículo, como un sueño mezquino que no valía nada. Sonrió, abriendo los dedos cuanto pudo, comprobando complacido que le abarcaba el trasero casi por completo. Gruñó, disfrutando de la docilidad con la que el rubio se dejaba llevar, respondiéndole a cada toque con entusiasmo, pero permitiéndole marcar el tempo del encuentro.

 

—Jared... —Su nombre en la boca de Jensen provocó que el pene le latiese contra los botones de los vaqueros, como si el timbre ronco y necesitado estuviese conectado de alguna forma con la sangre que le hervía en la entrepierna, como un río espeso y doloroso que pedía un cauce por el que liberarse. Gimió con vehemencia, notaba el bulto caliente y pesado de la otra virilidad frotándose contra uno de sus muslos y no pudo recordar nada más voluptuoso que aquello: el peso del recio cuerpo de Jensen oprimiéndose contra su costado, su pelvis pujando sin descanso, una y otra y otra vez, rogando por un mínimo de consuelo—.  Jay... ¿Confías en mí?

Agitó la cabeza, mareado por el apremio que le ahogaba, subió de nuevo por su cuerpo desde las nalgas, tanteando los dorsales, el surco de la columna, los omóplatos, los hombros, la nuca. Abrió la boca para repasar de nuevo el cuello rasposo, disfrutando de ese vigor  contenido y al mismo tiempo demandante que le instaba a darle la lengua, y Jared se la entregó gozoso. No tenía palabras para explicar que si había alguien en quien creyese, por bizarro que pudiese ser, ese era Jensen. Así que se limitó a asentir entre besos abrasadores, maravillado de que algo tan sencillo como unos simples roces pudiesen provocar aquel torrente de satisfacción.

—Sí... —Un mordisco, la carne húmeda y juguetona trepidando a su merced, clavó los dedos en los espesos cabellos dorados mientras le buscaba la boca de nuevo, girando para apoyarle contra la pared, intercambiando sus posiciones. Jadeó de placer cuando Jensen alzó una pierna y la enredó en torno a sus caderas, acercándoles hasta lo imposible, con la justa fuerza para que notase qué era exactamente lo que estaban haciéndose el uno al otro—. Oh, joder... sí... Jen, me fío de ti.

—Vamos a mi casa —propuso, regándole con una lluvia de caricias cada vez más lúbricas y desenfrenadas—. Estamos al lado, vamos... no quiero hacerlo aquí, _no contigo._ Tengo el coche en el callejón de atrás, tardaremos unos minutos y estaremos a solas tú y yo.

—Vale —aceptó, boqueando, la excitación mezclándose con los nervios. Iba a hacerlo, Jesús, _iba a hacerlo._

 

Jensen le observó un instante, los ojos de Jared parecían carecer de fondo. Estaba ruborizado y una fina capa de sudor le cubría la frente, como si su piel no soportase más el ardor que le forzaba a respirar de forma errática, como si le faltase el oxígeno. Se mojó los labios, conteniendo la urgencia de seguir con lo que estaban haciendo y olvidarse del lugar o de quienes eran ellos. La última partícula de cordura que le quedaba le instaba a buscar un sitio adecuado donde concluir lo que habían empezado días atrás, desde el mismo instante en que se habían mirado, porque si algo tenía claro Jensen es que estar así con Jared era un hecho inevitable. Nunca habían tenido opción.

Sin embargo, primero tendrían que hablar, porque no iba a fallar a la confianza que el moreno había depositado en él. Levantó la mano y le atrajo para un último beso lleno de lujuria, su lengua encajaba tan bien dentro de esa humedad que era desquiciante. Chupó con fuerza el labio inferior antes de soltarle para alejarse unos centímetros y mirarle con toda la mesura que fue capaz de reunir, las rápidas vaharadas del aliento del camarero en las mejillas se le antojaron un tormento más. Dios, quería follárselo como si no hubiese un mañana. Nunca había necesitado antes estar con otra persona con la intensidad que Jared le despertaba.

—Dios, Jay... vámonos de aquí... —ordenó impaciente—. No puedo soportar esto más...

—Yo tampoco —confesó con una sonrisa vacilante.

—Jay...

—Qué. —Su voz ronca le enervó. Osado, dejó caer la mano a lo largo del cuello, despacio, torturándose y castigándole con el prometedor contacto. La yema del pulgar descubrió un pezón ya erizado, que incitó con un ligero pellizco antes de bajar por el estómago cóncavo, descubriendo la sombra del ombligo. Tragó con fuerza al llevar al primer botón de los vaqueros. Jared no usaba cinturón y la prenda le caía baja sobre las caderas. Delineó con insufrible lentitud el bulto duro e incandescente que se apreciaba con perturbadora claridad bajo la mezclilla mientras seguía mirándole a la cara. Abrió la palma hasta acunar con suavidad los genitales, sopesando su peso y tamaño.

—Se me hace la boca agua, tío... —reconoció en voz baja, acercándose para hablarle al oído—. De verdad, estoy haciendo un serio esfuerzo por no abrirte los pantalones y chupártela aquí mismo. No vas a arrepentirte, Jared, te lo juro.

Rió, un poco mareado por la premura, por el miedo, joder, también por la excitación que las palabras de Jensen estaban provocándole, le latía el corazón con tanta fuerza que le dolía, pero no tenía ningún tipo de dudas. _Iba a hacerlo_. A lo mejor había tenido que cruzar medio país, dejar atrás su identidad y toda su vida, para llegar al punto donde se encontraba ahora, pero si algo tenía claro es que estaba donde debía estar y con la persona correcta. Le buscó los dedos para entrelazarlos con los suyos, contento de no ser el único que estaba temblando como un niño. Un beso, un suspiro compartido en la otra boca, maravillándose una vez más de lo tiernos que eran aquellos labios.

—Lo sé, Jensen —musitó, feliz como nunca antes—. Vamos, yo tampoco puedo esperar.


	8. Chapter 8

 

**Disclaimer:** Ni Jared Padalecki ni Jensen Ackles me pertenecen, si fuese así no estaría aqui, escribiendo cosas sobre ellos... ¿O sí? El prompt en el que me he basado pertenece a herebutnotremembered y su maravilloso video del que he tomado el título. La autora conoce estos hechos y está de acuerdo con ellos. Esta historia es RPF y RPS. Nada de cuanto se narra es real.

**Título:** Someome Like Me

 **Pairing:** _Jared Padalecki & Jensen Ackles_

 **Rating:** NC-17. (MA)

 **Resumen:** Jared Padalecki ha dejado atrás una vida que pretende olvidar. Jensen Ackles es el encargado de encontrarle. Cuando se conozcan, deberán aprender a confiar el uno en el otro para que los secretos de su pasado no destruyan su futuro.  
  
¡Hola! Pues nada, vamos a por un nuevo capítulo, que se hace tarde, gracias a todas/os lo que comentan, chicas del facebook, me encanta leeros, si quereis que vuestras impresiones no se "pierdan" en la nube o que no las vea (ya sabemos todos como funciona el tema), podéis dejarlas por aquí, ya sabéis que podéis loguearos con vuestros perfiles, no necesitáis tener cuenta aqui. En todo caso, me encanta saber que os está gustando la historia. Fue un placer escribirla y si os entretiene, pues oye, un plus para mi. No me enrollo y vamos al lío, la foto de hoy, creo que cuando leáis el capítulo sabréis porqué está aqui. Gracias de nuevo!

 

* * *

 

 

**8**  
  
---  
  
A veces había pensado en aquel momento, en el día en que se atreviese a hacerlo con otro hombre. Siempre creyó que se pondría nervioso o que le asaltarían miles de dudas o fantasmas, pero la verdad es que mientras se subía al automóvil de Jen, lo que de verdad tenía era impaciencia.

—Es un coche precioso —comentó admirando el vehículo.

—Gracias —respondió con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja. Puso el contacto y examinó el tráfico. Jared notó que le miraba mientras se cruzaba de brazos y sin añadir nada, ponía en marcha la calefacción. Alargó una mano y le estrujó los dedos, los de Jensen estaban calientes en comparación con los suyos—. No estés nervioso.

—No me trates como a una chica —se quejó juguetón, devolviéndole el apretón con una media sonrisa—. En serio.

—No lo hago —le aseguró mientras giraba, el trayecto era realmente corto, pero había bastante actividad por la zona a pesar de la hora—. Si fueses una chica definitivamente no estaría aquí contigo.

—¿De veras? ¿Nunca has estado una mujer, ni por curiosidad? —Los ojos rasgados brillaron de genuino interés.

—La verdad es que una vez besé a una amiga, en secundaria, pero no, no me he acostado con ninguna, ni siquiera por curiosidad —confesó controlando los retrovisores mientras pasaba la mano libre por el muslo de Jared, que gracias a la agradable temperatura del interior había dejado de tiritar—. ¿Mejor ahora?

—Sí gracias. —Apoyó la cabeza en el asiento y contempló a Jensen mientras conducía. De fondo sonaba Bob Dylan y su _Knockin' On Heaven's Door,_ se dio cuenta que había muchas cosas que no sabía de él y que la perspectiva de conocerle le encantaba. No recordaba cuándo fue la última vez que hizo un amigo por su cuenta, pues desde siempre, tanto en el colegio como en la universidad, las relaciones que había establecido estaban propiciadas por los intereses familiares; si lo pensaba bien, Eric y Jensen eran las dos únicas personas a las que se había permitido acercarse de verdad.

—Ya casi estamos —anunció, sacándole de sus elucubraciones. El freno de estacionamiento protestó con un crujido—. Es una suerte que haya bastantes sitios donde aparcar por aquí —comentó—. Tener un coche en la ciudad es casi un lujo.  
A Jared le gustó la zona, la calle era bastante tranquila, ordenadas hileras de casas de dos plantas con fachadas de ladrillo rojo con puertas y ventanas con marcos de madera blanca. Algún grupo de árboles acá y allá y al fondo, como si de un mar dorado se tratase, el resplandor de Nueva York y de la isla de Manhattan.

—No conocía la zona —comentó.

—Bueno, antes era bastante complicado vivir por aquí, pero últimamente todo está mucho más tranquilo —explicó—. A lo mejor algún día podemos ir hasta el muelle y ver la estatua de frente, ¿sabes que es el único sitio de la ciudad desde donde se le puede ver la cara?

—No. —Se dejó arrastrar por la acera helada hasta una vivienda que lindaba con un diminuto parque, poco más que algunos robles y un cuadrado de césped. El cemento resbalaba un poco, se aferró a los dedos calientes de Jensen mientras avanzaban, contento de que hubiese propuesto verse en otra ocasión—. No tenía ni idea.

—Pues sí... es aquí —señaló mientras hacía tintinear las llaves y le guiaba hasta el primer piso dejando atrás el portal vacío. Subieron la escalera a oscuras, sin soltarse las manos, como si Jensen creyese que si rompía el contacto iba a arrepentirse. Quería asegurarle que no iba a pasar, que quizás no tenía experiencia y sobre su espalda cargaba con una pesada historia, pero que por nada del mundo iba a renunciar a estar con él.

—No es gran cosa, pero me resulta cómodo... —Con un ademán, le indicó que entrase primero mientras cerraba la puerta a su espalda.

—Está muy bien, Jensen —afirmó observando a su alrededor.

—Voy por algo de beber. —Se quitó la chaqueta y tomó la de Jared antes de abandonarlas con ademán descuidado sobre el perchero que había en una esquina del pasillo.

El salón tenía forma de L, paredes de color claro casi desnudas, no era demasiado espacioso y estaba bastante desordenado, comprobó que había algunas prendas sobre el sofá y un montón de carpetas en la mesa que parecía hacer las veces de escritorio. El portátil estaba cerrado pero aún le parpadeaba la luz de encendido. De nuevo, se preguntó en qué trabajaría Jensen. Tras el abarrotado mueble, dos amplios ventanales adornados con sendas persianas de madera, que estaban bajadas casi en su totalidad pero, aún así, permitían que la luz de las farolas inundase la estancia.

—No hace falta —confesó con una sonrisa. Había vivido toda su vida bajo las estrictas normas de comportamiento que habían trazado para él, que no sólo incluían directrices sobre cómo debía sentirse en su vida sexual y afectiva, sino que además esas reglas incluían un severo control sobre su entorno. Jared jamás se había podido dar el lujo de tener un espacio propio y ordenar sus cosas como hubiese deseado un adolescente normal. La pulcritud era lo primero, obtener las mejores notas, ser educado, asertivo, jamás alzar la voz o contradecir a sus mayores. Descubrir el modo relajado en el que Jensen se movía por su casa le resultaba refrescante. Aquel sí era un hogar.

—Claro que sí hace falta, hombre. Ven, siéntate y ponte cómodo —pidió arrastrándole hasta el borde del sofá. Jensen levantó la mano y la apoyó en su mejilla; sin añadir nada, le enganchó un dedo en la pretina del pantalón para acercarle hasta que sus piernas se rozaron. Los pocos centímetros que les separaban le ayudaron a armarse de valor, así que se inclinó con la intención de asaltar de nuevo aquellos labios, que parecían estar un poco hinchados después de los besos que se habían dado en el Hell´s.

—De verdad, no hace falta —recalcó antes de silenciarle. Sujetó la cabeza de Jensen entre sus dedos, el cabello corto y despeinado le cosquilleó en la nariz cuando la hundió, para inspirar el olor del champú. Sonrió al escuchar el leve quejido que escapó de la garganta del rubio cuando sacó la lengua para trazar un sendero desde la mandíbula hasta la boca, de la que se adueñó con febril apetito—. Hummm, Jen... me encantas, no tienes ni idea.

—Jay... Jesús —musitó, sus manos parecían tener vida propia mientras se perdían por los botones que todavía estaban en su lugar. Admirativo, paseó los ojos por las formas que iba descubriendo. Bajo la camisa, Jared llevaba una fina camiseta negra que no evitaba que se apreciasen los duros botones de sus pezones, la mera visión de las puntas erizadas puso su sangre en ebullición. Necesitaba probarle. Gruñó al succionar la carne erguida, encantado con la reacción de Jared, que había dejado caer la cabeza hacia atrás, en apariencia abandonado a las sensaciones que le estaba despertando con aquella caricia que en otra ocasión podría haber considerado casi casta. Se alejó, satisfecho por el ligero temblor que percibía bajo las palmas, con las que atraía la pelvis de su amante contra la suya.

—Jensen... —La palabra sonó como un ruego, sonrió mientras le ungía el cuello desnudo, degustándole a placer. Chupar la nuez, empujarse hasta tener clavada la contundente erección contra su vientre, escuchar los apasionados lamentos de Jared, que no dejaba de recorrerle con manos inexpertas pero que eran satisfactorias a tantos niveles que temió que acabaría corriéndose en los pantalones como si fuese un adolescente. Se alejó unos centímetros, luchando por recuperar un mínimo de cordura, porque él quería a Jared, joder, le quería tanto que no sabía bien cómo no estaba de rodillas, comiéndoselo como el delicioso manjar que era, pero también quería no estropearlo todo antes de haberlo empezado.

—Eres precioso... pero... —Le temblaba la voz, le temblaban las manos de ganas de seguir adelante y olvidarse de todo, le temblaba hasta el alma por la necesidad de abrazarle y llevarle a la cama y prometerle que nadie iba a volver a dañarle.

—Pero... ¿No quieres? —Había un brillo casi diabólico en aquellos ojazos almendrados, por un segundo Jensen hubiese jurado que eran grises, o verdes, o del más puro azul. Tragó con fuerza al verle morderse un labio mientras deslizaba los dedos morenos por su pecho, hasta asentarse con firmeza sobre su entrepierna. Jadeó al notar el firme apretón, impaciente y lleno de tosca urgencia—. Porque parece que sí.

Rió, casi sollozando por la necesidad, le atrajo para buscar la lengua de Jared con la suya hasta que estuvieron abrazados de nuevo, recorriéndose con frenesí, tironeando con torpeza de las ropas que les impedían tocarse y verse del modo en que ambos querían. Lamió y chupó, pujó, su pelvis se estrelló con fuerza contra la cadera de Jared. Se dejó arrastrar a aquellos fuertes brazos, que le sostuvieron con tal perfección que se encontró deseando dejarse llevar por la pasión. Repasó una vez más el camino desde los labios a la diminuta oreja, el aliento candente de Jared resbalaba por su rostro como ardientes pavesas, gimió más alto, estaba al borde, si no se detenía... Deslizó las manos desde la nuca hasta los anchos hombros del camarero, que le apretó contra su vientre. Despeinado, las mejillas calientes por el rubor, los párpados pesados casi cerrados mientras se observaban. Los húmedos labios entreabiertos le permitieron distinguir un retazo de sonrosada lengua que ansió chupar hasta oírle maullar de gusto, hundió los dedos en los antebrazos y asintió para sí mismo, decidido a hacer lo que debía. Jared merecía su sinceridad, los dos la merecían.

—Voy por algo de beber —anunció. Jared negó, tozudo, en sus iris tornasolados había un brillo acuoso, un diminuto puchero que le daba un aspecto caprichoso, como un niño descontento. Rozó ese esquivo hoyuelo, fascinado por la sedosa textura de la mejilla morena. El joven era increíblemente adorable y Jensen se sentía incapaz de resistirse a sus demandas—. No me mires así... no es justo.

—¿Así? ¿Justo? —El tono juguetón le dejó claro que le seguía la broma, sacó el labio inferior un segundo, acentuando su aspecto inocente—. ¿A qué te refieres?

—Dios, eres terrible —confesó—. ¿Sabes que intento hacer que esto sea lo mejor para los dos, verdad? Y que no me lo estás poniendo nada fácil, Jay.

—Ajá —asintió—. ¿Y tú sabes que no soy una Barbie, no?

—Créeme, chaval, tengo muy presente que... —Levantó la mano señalándole, casi dos metros de hombre, impresionantes y devastadores—. No eres precisamente una Barbie.

—Menos mal... —jadeó—. Porque la verdad es que estoy muy caliente, Jensen...

—Joder —le miró de nuevo, antes de agitar la cabeza—. Vuelvo en un par de minutos. ¿Cerveza? ¿Quieres comer algo?

—Lo que quieras —aceptó al fin.

—Vuelvo en un segundo —susurró robándole un último beso—. Estás en tu casa, Jay.

Una vez a solas se giró para curiosear un poco más. Jen había girado el interruptor para iluminar con suavidad la habitación. Junto al sofá donde se había sentado había una mesita con un anticuado teléfono y un contestador. El piloto rojo indicaba que había algunas llamadas esperando a ser escuchadas. A la derecha había una estantería con una ingente cantidad de libros, colocados en un aparente caos de tamaños, encuadernaciones y temas. Curioso, se levantó para examinar la colección, en la que había un poco de todo, desde libros de consulta hasta best sellers. Escuchó el sonido del agua en la habitación de al lado e imaginó que Jen estaba en el baño. Se preguntó si debería seguir su ejemplo; intentando distraerse, cogió uno de los muchos DVD que había amontonados en una mesita junto al sofá. Mientras hacía el esfuerzo de leer la carátula de la película, el timbre del teléfono le sobresaltó, haciendo que dejase caer lo que tenía en la mano. Se agachó para recoger el objeto y miró en dirección a la puerta por la que Jensen había desaparecido, ¿debería responder? ¿Quién sería a esas horas? No reconoció la voz que saludaba al contestador, pero eso no quería decir nada porque, salvo por aquellos dos chicos y el hombre de la primera vez, Jensen nunca iba acompañado al Hell´s.

—Tío, responde de una puta vez, es la quinta vez que te llamo; oye, Jeff Padalecki ha vuelto a enviarme un mensaje, se está poniendo nervioso con nuestra falta de respuestas. ¿Tenías lo que necesitabas, no? ¿Cuándo vas a hacerlo entonces?

El pitido indicó que la máquina había dado por concluida la llamada y la pregunta de Misha —ahora recordaba que ése era el nombre que había usado Jensen aquella lejana mañana—, quedó truncada. Le dolía la garganta, la tenía tan seca por el pánico que era como tener cristales atravesándole la carne. Con algo parecido a la desesperación miró a su alrededor: ¿Quién era Jensen? ¿Cómo, en el nombre de Dios, podía haber sido tan estúpido? La severa voz del congresista Gerald Padalecki diciéndole que todo cuanto hacían —los castigos, los rezos, el acoso— era por su bien resonó dentro de su cabeza, quiso encogerse y desaparecer, pero allí no estaba a salvo. Las implicaciones de que su familia supiese donde se encontraba le golpearon con fuerza, tendría que escapar de nuevo, todo, todo era un embuste, porque no tenía dudas de que si le localizaban, encontrarían la manera de llevarle de nuevo a aquel lugar.

Cruzó los brazos sobre el pecho intentando contener los temblores y centrarse, quizás... levantó los ojos y se topó con la mirada verde de Jensen. Se había quitado la camisa y sólo llevaba una camiseta blanca, tenía algo en las manos, una carpeta, pero eso no le importaba, no realmente. Además de lidiar con el terror de saber que su padre había llegado al extremo de contratar a personas para encontrarle, tenía que procesar que aquel hombre, con el que creía haber conectado, sólo se le había acercado porque era lo que tenía que hacer. «Ya tienes lo que querías». La voz enlatada de Misha gritó en su cabeza, como un clamor que se superponía a todo, aumentando la sensación de ahogo, de frío. «Ya tienes lo que querías». «Ya tienes lo que querías». Casi no podía respirar, luces blancas explotaron tras sus párpados, nublándole la visión por un asfixiante momento. «Ya tienes lo que querías». ¿Qué es lo que tenía Jensen?

—Escúchame, Jared... —El tono sosegado acicateó su rabia, le hablaba como si le doliese, y aquello, como todo lo que sabía acerca de Jensen, era falso. Se preguntó si ese sería su nombre siquiera, tenía que largarse, ¿cómo había sido tan estúpido? ¿Y si le retenía mientras llegaban Jeff o su padre? Eran dos perfectos desconocidos y el hecho de tener aún su sabor en la lengua no significaba nada. Nada. Estúpido, eres un inútil y enfermo, te dejas llevar por esos instintos animales que Dios repudia. Mancillas su Creación. Estúpido. Estúpido. Estúpido...

Se obligó a tragar aire a grandes bocanadas, le dolía la garganta y le lagrimeaban los ojos por el esfuerzo de no apartarlos de Jensen, pero no se fiaba para nada de él. Tenía que escapar. Cuando estuviese a salvo consideraría pensar en cómo se sentía con respecto a eso, _al engaño,_ ahora era incapaz de plantearse siquiera que hacía unos momentos estaba decidido a irse a la cama con aquel tipo. Apretó los puños, dispuesto a pelear si hacía falta. Esta vez vendería cara su libertad.

—¿Cuánto tardará? —Su voz no parecía su voz mientras caminaba trazando un lento círculo, ojeando el pasillo que le llevaría hasta la calle.

—No he llamado a nadie, Jared —contestó con aquel tono conciliador.

—¿Eres policía o algo así? —Otro paso más, hasta estar un poco más cerca de la salida. Jensen no se había movido; pálido, agitó la cabeza en signo de negación.

—Detective. —Una mueca triste en los labios—. Iba a contártelo, en serio, Jay, sólo hablemos... por favor.

—Ibas a contármelo...¿Antes o después de follarme? —gruñó, asqueado de sí mismo, odiándole por haberle hecho creer en su sinceridad—. Eres muy poco profesional, Jensen, si es que ese es tu nombre, porque vete a saber. ¿Planeabas decirle también a mi padre que sí, que habías comprobado empíricamente que los miles de dólares que se gastó en esa clínica habían sido como lanzar margaritas a los cerdos? ¿O todo esto era una forma como cualquier otra de traerme hasta aquí? ¿También les contarás cómo me agarrabas la polla, te han pagado para eso? ¿Les contarás que eres otro enfermo como yo? —Rió sin humor, ignorando las lagrimas que le enturbiaban la visión—. Vaya ironía, ir a dar con un detective gay para buscar al maricón de tu hijo, ese que hay que salvar de sí mismo aunque sea a base de drogas y palizas.

—Jared, déjame hablar —pidió otra vez. Agitó la carpeta y la señaló—. Esto puede ayudarte...

—No les digas nada... —Se restregó las mejillas, sin importarle en lo más mínimo hacer el ridículo más espantoso—. Por favor... déjame ir, dame unas horas para desaparecer, por favor.

—No voy a retenerte si es eso lo que crees, Jay —susurró,el brillo de los ojos verdes marchito a causa de algo que parecía pesar—. Oye, déjame acercarme y charlemos. Te enseñaré esto y hablaremos, tengo una idea... para ayudarte.

—¡No! —Respiraba con esfuerzo, ahogándose en sus amargos sollozos, ¿cómo había podido equivocarse tanto? De verdad había creído que entre ellos había una conexión, _algo real_. Se alejó del detective hasta que la puerta quedó a su espalda, girar la manivela y salir era en lo único en lo que podía pensar. Una cosa detrás de otra, lo primero era ponerse a salvo, el resto vendría después. Cuando hubiese desaparecido, pensaría en la humillación, _en el engaño_. En olvidarle.

—Jay... por favor.

No quiso escuchar más, se giró y salió al pasillo. A ciegas y sin mirar atrás, bajó la escalera, salió a la calle sin siquiera notar la atmósfera helada que le envolvió. Era una vía de sentido único, así que se limitó a continuar por el mismo camino que seguían un par de coches que circulaban despacio por la helada calzada. Resbaló un par de veces, jadeando mientras su aliento escapaba convertido en vapor. Perdido, perdido, perdido, la palabra rebotaba en los límites de su consciencia, estaba perdido, eres un perdido, le hemos perdido, padre, la voz de Misha hablando con Jen, Jen. Jeff, su padre, la mirada consternada de su madre, las lágrimas, los silencios, Jensen, sus labios, estás enfermo, Jen, la voz de su padre, Dios, la indiferencia y el temor de su hermana pequeña. A ciegas, buscó una parada de autobús, algunas de las personas con las que tropezaba en su empeño por poner distancia entre Jensen y él le miraban con mala cara, se apartaban con miedo y asco, algunos hasta se atrevieron a gritarle si estaba loco. Ni siquiera en Nueva York era común ver a un tío de casi dos metros llorando como un niño pequeño.

Le costó un par de horas regresar a su apartamento, temblando de frío y de terror. ¿Y si les había dado su dirección? ¿Y si le drogaban como aquellas otras veces? No quería volver a las terapias, a escuchar a cada minuto lo desagradable y retorcido que era su deseo por otros hombres, lo mucho que necesitaba rezar y suplicar a Dios por el perdón de unos pecados que ni siquiera había cometido, no quería volver a sentirse sucio por algo que no podía evitar. Se le cayeron las llaves dos veces mientras intentaba atinar en la cerradura, sentía los dedos entumecidos y la cabeza embotada. El calor del piso le rodeó como una manta y entonces notó el frío que tenía. Trastabilló hasta el lavabo y vació el estómago por tercera vez en lo que iba de noche, la primera había sido cuando recordó el modo en que Jensen le había mirado la primera vez en el Hell´s, sus ojos grandes y verdes fijos en él. ¿Cómo había sido tan tonto? Se miró en el espejo que había sobre el lavabo mientras el frío que le atenazaba se volvía tan intenso que creyó que se le había helado la sangre. El teléfono sonó, vibrando en el bolsillo trasero del pantalón. Era de madrugada y, por un momento, creyó que iba a vomitar de nuevo. Lo sujetó para mirar el número que parpadeaba en la pantalla, pero no reconocerlo no era un consuelo. Quizás era su padre, o Jeff, o aquel médico, ya nada era seguro. Jadeando y al borde de la histeria, se armó de valor y descolgó.

—Jay... gracias a Dios, ¿estás bien? —Era la voz de Jensen, nunca habían hablado por teléfono pero eso no importaba, no le quedaban dudas de que sabía todo lo que había que saber acerca de él. Al fin y al cabo, ése era su trabajo.

Las lágrimas se le agolparon tras los párpados apretados mientras la palabra idiota le acosaba. Has sido tan idiota, Jared. Colgó sin esperar a oír más. Se arrastró hasta el sofá y se sentó, las ropas húmedas se le pegaban al cuerpo, haciéndole temblar con violencia. No tenía su chaqueta, pensó con pena, era absolutamente patético. Patético, creyendo que un hombre como Jensen se fijaría en alguien como él. Encogiéndose, se tapó con una manta y miró, sin ver, la televisión, el pequeño portátil de segunda mano, sus botas, lo bueno de no tener demasiado era que se podía mover con facilidad. Sin embargo dejar a Eric, el Hell´s, incluso a Sandy, iba a ser una putada. Se tapó la cara con las manos, dejando salir los sollozos, la rabia y la impotencia, le chorreaba la nariz y notaba los párpados hinchados, pero al menos no tenía que hacer lo que había hecho durante toda su vida, llorar en silencio, porque mostrar pena o descontento no era adecuado. Era algo inapropiado y una falta en la que siempre había incurrido, y por la que siempre, _siempre_ , fue castigado. Había perdido la cuenta de las veces que había acabado de rodillas, dando gracias a Dios por todo lo que tenía, pidiendo perdón por no ser lo bastante agradecido con su suerte. Al menos, podía llorar hasta hartarse.


	9. Chapter 9

 

[ ](http://tinypic.com?ref=2dta9o6)

**Disclaimer:** Ni Jared Padalecki ni Jensen Ackles me pertenecen, si fuese así no estaría aqui, escribiendo cosas sobre ellos... ¿O sí? El prompt en el que me he basado pertenece a herebutnotremembered y su maravilloso video del que he tomado el título. La autora conoce estos hechos y está de acuerdo con ellos. Esta historia es RPF y RPS. Nada de cuanto se narra es real.

**Título:** Someome Like Me

 **Pairing:** Jared Padalecki  & Jensen Ackles

 **Rating:** NC-17. (MA)

 **Resumen:** Jared Padalecki ha dejado atrás una vida que pretende olvidar. Jensen Ackles es el encargado de encontrarle. Cuando se conozcan, deberán aprender a confiar el uno en el otro para que los secretos de su pasado no destruyan su futuro.

 

¡Holaaaa! Pues nada os dejo el capítulo, hoy entrega doble que mañana acabamos! Feliz Jueves y gracias por los comentarios!

 

* * *

 

 

**9**  
  
---  
  
No podía creer lo mal que había salido todo. ¿Cómo había sido tan torpe? Se pasó la mano por la nuca y miró la luz que indicaba que había alguien en el apartamento de Jared. Jared. Maldita sea, Jared. Dios, no alcanzaba a imaginarse cómo debía sentirse. Después de devolver la llamada a un histérico Misha había salido tras los pasos del muchacho. Llegar a la tranquila calle y comprobar que el camarero no estaba le llenó de un pánico sordo y de una profunda rabia contra sí mismo. ¿Y si le ocurría algo? Está bien, era un tío adulto de casi dos metros, intimidante en el mejor de los casos, pero joder, había salido de su piso como un alma en pena, no dejaba de imaginar que algo podría ocurrirle. Vagar por un barrio desconocido en plena noche no era lo que se dice una estupenda idea.

 

Deseó golpearse contra la pared, había manejado aquel asunto como un completo inútil. Cuando tuvo la certeza de lo que el muchacho había pasado a manos de Prittchard, ¿por qué no se había limitado a acercarse y ofrecer su ayuda? No, había ido a por Jared dejando que lo que tenía entre las piernas hablase en su lugar.  Cuando le vio llegar tuvo que echar mano de todo su autocontrol para no bajarse del coche y comprobar que estaba bien. El chico ni siquiera se había dado cuenta de que estaba aparcado junto enfrente del bloque de apartamentos. Jensen sintió que el estómago se le anudaba de pena ante su aspecto, agotado. El cabello oscuro húmedo le goteaba sobre las mejillas pálidas. Apretó la mandíbula con fuerza, sosteniendo su necesidad de ir hasta Jared y abrazarle, lo quisiera el camarero o no. Jodido cabezota que no le había permitido siquiera una palabra.

Suspiró, la luz he había apagado y aquella era la única salida del antiguo edificio, si Jared intentaba irse, le vería; si no lo hacía, bien, iba a darle unas horas de descanso, pero Jensen no iba a desistir hasta explicarse, hasta hacerle entender que en aquella carpeta tenía el salvoconducto que le permitiría vivir sin temor a que aquel desgraciado intentase algo en su contra. Miró a su alrededor, cerciorándose de que no había ninguna patrulla por allí, lo que le faltaba era que le detuviesen por merodear. Tenía que verle y esperaría allí todo lo que hiciese falta.

 

 

 

 

 

 

Se despertó con el cuerpo dolorido, como si hubiese bebido demasiado alcohol, el estómago revuelto y un zumbido extraño en la base del cráneo. Por un momento, no recordó nada, sólo que había estado trabajando hasta tarde y que el despertador era como una aguja clavada en su sien, martilleando sin piedad. Caminó hasta el baño y se sostuvo contra el lavabo, mirándose durante un largo rato.  El sentimiento de derrota era abrumador, pero había algo más al pensar en la noche anterior, rabia, porque no era justo, nada de todo aquello era justo. Dejó el cepillo de dientes y se dispuso a bañarse, una decisión fija en su conciencia: esa vez no iba a escapar.

El café estaba caliente y amargo, arrasó su estómago vacío como si se tratase de ácido, pero se obligó a consumir hasta la última gota junto con un par de galletas. Con una mueca se dijo que estaban algo blandas, pero no le importaba, tenía que comer. Vaqueros, botas, un par de jerseys hasta que pudiese juntar algo de dinero y comprarse una nueva chaqueta, la bufanda y un gorro de lana. No tuvo fuerzas para afeitarse, a pesar de que sabía que debía hacerlo, pero cuando recogió las llaves dispuesto a salir hacia el Hell´s se sentía mucho mejor. Llamó a Eric y salió al portal. Fue entonces cuando descubrió el coche, era inconfundible, tanto como su dueño.

Jensen estaba apoyado en el capó, y le miraba, con los brazos cruzados y una expresión indescifrable en el apuesto rostro. Esperándole. Se detuvo un segundo, titubeando sobre si debería enfrentarle o no. Se le secó la boca mientras notaba cómo el pulso se convertía en un errático latido dentro de su cuerpo, en esa ocasión no era el mismo sentimiento agradable que había acabado por asociar con la presencia del detective. Esa vez lo que le animó a cruzar la calle y detenerse a unos pasos de donde el otro estaba parado era la más ardiente de las rabias. Sólo tenía una idea en mente: esa vez no iba a huir. Si Jensen quería ir y cumplir con su trabajo, bien, maldito fuese, que lo hiciese, pero esta vez no iba a reaccionar como la noche anterior, como un niño asustado. Estaba harto de eso. Harto de que abusasen de él. De su padre. De Dios. De Jensen y su estúpida boca que se moría por volver a besar. Harto de sus miedos.

 

 

 

 

Jensen le examinó de pies a cabeza: Jared estaba pálido y tenía ojeras pero parecía encontrarse en perfectas condiciones. Se metió las manos en los bolsillos, porque no estaba muy seguro si sería capaz de controlar el impulso de tocarle y comprobar que de verdad estaba bien. Además, si debía juzgar por la seriedad con que le devolvía la mirada, cualquier tipo de acercamiento por su parte no iba a ser bien recibido precisamente. Al menos no por el momento, se dijo, intentando aferrarse a la idea de que no todo entre ellos estaba dicho.

 

—¿Tienes que estar aquí? —preguntó de mal talante—. ¿Ahora te pagan para que te asegures que no desaparezco?

—No —replicó—. No tengo que estar aquí, quería estar y comprobar que estabas bien.

—Sí, claro, estabas preocupado... —bufó—. Perdona que lo dude.

Apartó los ojos de Jared y abriendo la puerta del coche, rescató lo que quería darle desde la noche anterior. El camarero ni siquiera hizo el intento de acercarse y cogerlo, así que caminó hasta que estuvo tan cerca que pudo apretarle la carpeta contra el pecho.

—¿Qué es esto Jensen?

—Quiero que lo leas —pidió, respirando con más tranquilidad cuando Jared agarró el objeto.

—¿Por qué? —El tono le erizó la piel. Había enfado, miedo y algo que lindaba con la desesperación, como si necesitase creerle pero no se atreviese.

—Mira, sé que he llevado esto bastante mal, pero —titubeó— confía en mí, no tienes que temer que le diga a nadie dónde estás.

—No puedo creerte —contestó mientras apretaba los puños, arrugando en el proceso el cartón de anodino color gris que protegía las copias del informe que tenía en su casa—. Lo escuché, a tu amigo, y hablaba de mi hermano.

—Sí, hablaba de Jeff. —afirmó—. Pero todo tiene una sencilla explicación, lee esto y si luego sigues pensando lo mismo de mí, prometo desaparecer y dejarte en paz. —Posó la mano sobre el pecho, percibiendo el latido del corazón, que iba tan acelerado como el suyo—. Jay. Tenemos que hablar, anoche, antes de que Misha llamase, nosotros...

—No quiero hablar de eso, ni ahora ni nunca. —Frunció el ceño y miró hacia otro lado.

—No seas ridículo, tenemos que hacerlo —insistió.

—¿Para qué? —se burló—. Está todo claro. Te contrataron para encontrarme, lo hiciste, y en el camino te desviaste un pelín, detective Ackles, eso es todo. Tu secreto está a salvo conmigo.

—¡Escúchame! —atajó—. Anoche dejé que te marchases porque sí, la cagué. Debería haberte dicho la verdad antes de  permitir que las cosas pasaran a ser algo personal, pero no voy a dejar que hagas esto, Jay. Comprendo que estés cabreado, aunque creas que no te entiendo, yo lo estaría en tu lugar. Pero vamos a arreglarlo.

—No hay nada que arreglar —insistió, arrugando todavía más los papeles. Se odió por estar al borde de las lágrimas, no deseaba que Jensen viese lo impresionable que era, lo patético, haciéndose ilusiones de la nada. Creyendo que un hombre como Jensen iba a fijarse en alguien como él.

—Mírame a la cara —ordenó con firmeza. No había levantado la voz, pero Jared le obedeció, asombrado por la ira que rezumaban las palabras—. Dime que lo que pasó anoche no significó nada para ti, ¡vamos! Sabes perfectamente que no es verdad, Jared, y sí, me equivoqué, pero todo lo que pasó entre nosotros fue real y sólo por eso me escucharás, cuando leas todo esto me escucharás. Porque quiero ayudarte, Jay, y puedo hacerlo.

—No me dirás lo que tengo que hacer —replicó impávido—. Estoy harto de obedecer órdenes y nunca más voy a aceptar que me mangoneen, ¿me has oído? —Se le quebró la voz mientras intentaba no perder la compostura—. Me voy, llego tarde al trabajo.

—Esta noche iré al Hell´s —anunció a su vez, haciendo como si el pequeño estallido de Jared no hubiese tenido lugar. La verdad es que creía que era poco para la metedura de pata de la noche anterior, pero si de algo le habían servido aquellas semanas era para conocer la forma de ser del camarero. Sabía que era muy buena gente, quizás reservado y demasiado tímido, pero había comprobado que había encajado en el puesto y sus compañeros le apreciaban, así como el resto de la gente que le conocía. Era imposible no querer a aquel gigante dulce y lleno de buen humor.  Le dolía mucho que le mirase como si fuesen enemigos, así que no añadió nada más, intuyendo que era mejor dejarle ir. Hablarían esa noche y lo aclararían todo de una vez.

 

 

 

El rumor del bar quedó en segundo plano cuando su mirada se encontró con los claros ojos de Jared, que no hizo intento alguno de acercarse. Se deshizo de la chaqueta y se sentó en la mesa que se había convertido en su sitio habitual. La camarera, Sandy, le dejó una cerveza y la carta. No tenía demasiada hambre pero se obligó a pedir algo, ya que odiaba tener las manos vacías mientras esperaba. Sorprendió a Eric observándole en un par de ocasiones y, a juzgar por su expresión, le quedó claro que Jared debía haberle hablado de lo que había pasado y de quien era él en realidad. El tipo realmente parecía dispuesto a ir a por él y tener algo más que palabras. Algo tonto si se tenía en cuenta que Jensen le sacaba casi diez centímetros y estaba bastante más en forma. Contuvo una sonrisa, porque aunque no deseaba darle una mala impresión al jefe de Jared, estaba contento de que el chico contase con alguien dispuesto a defenderlo.

Iba por la segunda jarra y empezaba a creer que tendría que acercarse y forzar la conversación cuando unas largas piernas se detuvieron junto a su mesa. Levantó la cabeza y observó a Jared que parado de pie, a sólo unos centímetros, le parecía todavía más alto, si es que aquello era posible.

—Vale, está bien —empezó, pasándose una mano por la nuca—. Hablemos.

—De acuerdo, Jay, hablemos —asintió, el alivio circulando por sus venas como si fuese un narcótico—. ¿Quieres tomar algo?

—No. —Ocupó la silla enfrente de él y cruzó los dedos—. Todos esos papeles que me dejaste... ¿Por qué lo has hecho?

—Cuando tu hermano nos contrató y nos hizo llegar una parte de tus datos, había algo en aquello que me sonaba —explicó después de dar un sorbo a la bebida—. No podía recordar qué, pero tenía claro que había algo extraño; después, cuando te encontramos...

—El día que viniste aquí con Misha por primera vez. —Ni siquiera hizo el intento de ocultar que ese encuentro había sido especial y que lo recordaba a la prefección.

—Exacto, ese día sólo queríamos comprobar que de verdad eras tú. —Apretó los dedos en torno al vaso—. Había algo que no cuadraba en ti, Jay. No eras el típico niño que se escapa porque su papi no le ha comprado el coche que quiere. Nadie desaparece sin un motivo y yo quería saber el tuyo antes de ir y completar mi trabajo. Luego empezamos a buscar, sobre Saint Hills y ese medicucho. No te mentí cuando dije que era de Dallas, recordaba haber escuchado hablar de ese capullo y sus supuestos tratamientos antes.

—¿De verdad? —Se había puesto más pálido cuando escuchó el nombre de Prittchard—. ¿Y por qué me cuentas todo esto, Jensen? Yo ya sé quien es ese tipo. —Se inclinó sobre la mesa hasta que apenas les separaban unos centímetros—. ¿Te parece que tres meses allí no es bastante información? ¿Crees que mi padre no lo sabe?

—No, pero con esos documentos podrás demostrar que usan tratamientos que son ilegales, Jay, desde hace años. ¿Te piensas que somos los únicos que pueden rastrearte? Porque te aseguro que no. —Hubiese deseado no ser tan brutal, pero no quería que quedasen dudas sobre sus intenciones. Movió la silla y se acercó más a Jared, que no se separó ni siquiera cuando le apretó los dedos con la fuerza suficiente como para dejarle marcas—. Con eso podrás decirle que se vaya a la mierda y que te deje en paz.

—¿Podría, de verdad podría? —susurró sin levantar los ojos de la mesa—. ¿Qué evitaría que mi padre hiciese de nuevo lo de la otra vez? Dijo que tomaba drogas, que no estaba en mis cabales, consiguió una orden judicial, Jensen, y a mi nadie me creyó... ¿Qué le impediría hacerlo otra vez?

—Porque esta vez tenemos pruebas, y porque él no va a querer un escándalo y eso, precisamente, es lo que vamos a decirle, que iremos a la prensa.

—¿Vamos? —Esa vez había un ligero tono esperanzado en su voz.

—Sí. No estás solo en esto, Jay, tanto Misha como yo te apoyaremos cuando le llames y le digas que quieres verlo.

—¿Qué? —Apartó la mano y la escondió entre los muslos—. No, no lo haré...sólo quiero que me deje en paz y vivir mi vida.

—Sé que estás asustado; qué cojones, Jay, yo estaría muerto de miedo, pero te aseguro que no pasará nada, tu padre no podrá tocarte... no vamos a dejarle.

—No sé si podré, Jensen —confesó, hundiendo los hombros.

—Jay, te prometo que estaré a tu lado, y Misha, y a tu jefe no le conozco pero, por el modo en que me ha estado vigilando toda la noche, estoy seguro que él también estará ahí.

—¿Por qué haces esto, Jensen?

—Quisiera decirte que me he tomado este trabajo tan en serio porque es lo justo y lo que hay que hacerse —explicó—, y no me malinterpretes, no permitiría que alguien como Prittchard se acercase a un chaval sin pelear, pero la verdad es que una de mis razones es que me gustas, Jared, y mucho —confesó con una sonrisa llena de cautela—. No nos conocemos demasiado, pero no suelo pasearme por ahí llevándome tíos de dos metros a mi apartamento. Anoche, cuando te invité a ir, quería hablarte de esto antes de... —Le apartó el flequillo oscuro para poder mirarle a los ojos—. Te deseaba mucho y quizás no debí besarte hasta haberte dicho quien era, pero jamás dudes de que era verdad, ¿vale? —Jared no respondió, pero su postura parecía definitivamente más relajada; animado por ello, se inclinó hasta que sus labios se rozaron. Un simple toque, más un consuelo que algo sexual—. Lo siento, pero no me arrepiento de haberte besado, ni mucho menos.

Con las mejillas encendidas, Jared se apoyó en el respaldo de la silla, alejándose de su lado, consciente de que estaban en público y, para colmo, él aún no había terminado de trabajar.

—Jensen... yo también quiero disculparme por no haberte escuchado —reveló—. Y... aún tengo mucho qué pensar acerca de todo esto, pero sé que anoche me comporté como un crío, no debí salir corriendo de tu apartamento del modo en que lo hice.

—Estabas en tu derecho, Jay. Sólo quería disponer de algo concluyente que ofrecerte, algo que te tranquilizase, y hace dos días que tenemos en nuestro poder esos papeles de la fundación que dirige Saint Hills. Además del tema de esos tratamientos, están infringiendo algunas leyes federales sobre impuestos, entre otras cosas están acumulando más dinero del que pueden, ni siquiera tu padre podría contra ello.

—Gracias... —Se frotó los ojos y continuó—. En serio. No teníais porqué hacerlo, ¿sabes?

—Pero quería —reiteró—. Y te lo repito, además de porque eres tú, conocer esto y no hacer nada va en contra de mis creencias. Nadie merece que le torturen y me alegro mucho que encontrases el valor suficiente para escapar. Eres más fuerte de lo que piensas, Jay, te admiro mucho, porque sigues siendo un tío increíble.

 

 

 

 

Una tímida sonrisa iluminó el rostro de Jared cuando le descubrió en la calle, apoyado en la pared de la salida del personal del Hell´s. Horas antes, habían quedado en continuar con su conversación una vez el camarero concluyese su jornada laboral. Así que allí estaba, con las manos en los bolsillos, intentando no impacientarse.

—Hola de nuevo —saludó.

—Hola. —Esos hoyuelos que adoraba tan cerca, tan _condenadamente cerca_ que detener el impulso era imposible, así que le atrajo para besarle a fondo. Suspiró al sentir cómo una increíble corriente de satisfacción le inundaba. Jared seguía siendo lo mejor que le había pasado, sus labios aún eran igual de tiernos y tocarle conseguía hacerle sentir ebrio de placer.

—Vamos... El otro día me dijiste que extrañas ver las estrellas. ¿Quieres venir a un lugar conmigo? Cuando tengo ganas de recordar mi casa o pensar voy allí.

—Vale —asintió. Caminaron el uno junto al otro por la calle; por primera vez desde que se conocían, Jared se permitió el lujo de creer que lo que parecía haber surgido entre Jensen y él podía ser real.

 

 

 

El camino forestal estaba lo bastante alejado de la ciudad, pero no habían tardado demasiado en llegar, o eso creía Jared, la verdad es que no estaba muy seguro porque mientras charlaban el tiempo había dejado de tener importancia. Lo único que realmente le interesaba era la presencia calmada del detective, que conducía con soltura mientras le miraba de reojo de vez en cuando.

Las vistas eran tan hermosas como le había prometido y, por suerte, había bastante claros entre las nubes como para permitirles apreciar alguna que otra estrella en el cielo nocturno. Se sentó sobre el capó, disfrutando del silencio y del aroma de la vegetación húmeda. Le encantaba Nueva York pero echaba de menos aquella sensación de espacio y libertad. Se llenó los pulmones con el limpio aire y sonrió.

—¿Una birra? —ofreció una voz a su espalda.

—Sabes que no debería beber —se mofó, deshaciéndose del tapón.

—Ajá, pero prometo no aprovecharme de ti, chaval—bromeó mientras le rodeaba los hombros con un brazo. Los labios estaban mojados y fríos por la bebida cuando los posó sobre su cuello—. ¿Te gusta el sitio? ¿Qué te parece?

—Sí... la verdad es que esto es precioso, aunque me encanta la ciudad a veces extraño ver el cielo —murmuró alzando los ojos—. No creía que recordarías lo que te dije.

—Jay. —Le quitó la botella, a la que sólo le habían dado un par de sorbos, y la dejó en el suelo, cerca de donde estaban parados—. Recuerdo cada cosa que me has dicho.

—¿De verdad? —Arqueó una ceja y, envalentonado por el calor que percibía en la mirada de Jensen, tiró de él hasta que estuvo entre sus piernas. Reposar las manos en las caderas parecía lo más natural del mundo, así que se dejó llevar—. ¿Y cómo sé si dices la verdad?

—Pruébame.

—¿Cómo se llama mi mejor amigo, además de Eric?

—Se llama Chad —replicó—. Esa era fácil, me hablaste de él la primera vez que tomamos una cerveza juntos, le conoces desde el colegio y está loco por las rubias.

—Te equivocas —rió. Estaban tan cerca que podía oler la combinación de colonia y cuero que envolvía a Jensen.

—Para nada —protestó. Le acercó su propia cerveza, contemplando el modo en que la nuez subía y bajaba mientras tragaba el líquido.

—Sí, porque ¿sabes? Creo que mi mejor amigo eres tú —le aclaró con gesto ufano.

—Vuelves a fallar, genio —musitó, atrayéndole hasta que le tuvo a milímetros, tan cerca que el calor de ese cuerpo enorme le confortaba como si fuese una hoguera en un día frío—. Yo aspiro a ser algo más que un amigo...

 

Jared hubiese deseado tener el poder para capturar aquel segundo y guardarlo para siempre. Tan corto como un latido, inclinándose para ajustar su altura y contemplar la suave piel pecosa, las sombras que la luz azulada creaban en el rostro de Jensen. Sus ojos claros e incoloros. Perdió el aliento mientras buscaba esos labios tiernos con la firme intención de saborearlos hasta hartarse.

—Creo que podremos arreglarlo —le aseguró con una sonrisa, antes de que entre ellos reinase el silencio.


	10. Chapter 10

La imagen corresponde a Sourland Mountain, un espacio forestal protegido que está a poco más de una hora de New York. Ya sabréis porqué la incluyo.

10  
  
---  
  
Su boca conservaba un ligero regusto a cerveza, caliente y húmeda, se abrió para él con desatada complacencia, casi dócil. Casi. Porque no había nada dócil en el modo en que las manos de Jensen tiraban de su jersey, liberando también la camiseta interior de los vaqueros. Los dos eran corpulentos y moverse dentro del asiento trasero era una empresa complicada, pero nada iba a detenerles. Jared sentía que había esperado toda su vida para aquel instante, los dedos delineando las facciones del detective, delineando con la lengua la comisura de los carnosos labios que parecían desprender fuego bajo su toque. Gimió cuando sus lenguas colisionaron, una y otra vez, enzarzadas en algo que era más parecido a una lucha que a una caricia. Estaba dolorosamente erecto contra los botones de la bragueta y la fricción de la entrepierna de Jensen contra su dureza sólo estaba consiguiendo volverle loco de ansiedad.

Jadeó en su boca, susurrando palabras incoherentes, perdido en las pupilas dilatadas de su amante, que, con una rodilla a cada lado de sus muslos, le dominaba por entero. El cuero del asiento era suave y tibio cuando su espalda desnuda se deslizó por el respaldo, acomodándose a la altura de Jensen. Gruñendo, observó cómo éste se alzaba para deshacerse de la sudadera, mostrándole el pecho. Abrió los dedos y trazó un sendero desde la garganta hasta la hebilla del cinturón, el cuero chasqueó contra el metal plateado. Usó el pulgar para acariciar el tenue camino de vello que iba desde el ombligo hasta más debajo de la cinturilla de los vaqueros. Jensen estaba caliente bajo el algodón, caliente y satisfactoriamente duro. Apretó con suavidad, descubriendo los slips azul oscuro, que contrastaban con la piel dorada.

—Quítatelos —ordenó con la garganta ronca por el deseo—. Quiero verte.

Por un segundo ninguno de los dos se movió, Jared levantó la mano y subió de nuevo hasta detenerse en la nuca, se levantó a medias, buscándole la boca. Tuvo que contener el impulso de cerrar los ojos como un colegial. Entre besos, se retorcieron luchando por deshacerse de los zapatos y pantalones, un lío de músculo y piel incandescente, de labios y lengua, de caricias interminables, de peticiones susurradas, de abrazos, de miradas llenas de pasión. No fue consciente de que estaban casi desnudos hasta que sus dedos se cerraron en torno a las nalgas de Jensen, atrayéndole contra su pelvis, ansiando que la fricción y el contacto fuesen más intensos. Aguijonazos de placer serpenteándole en las venas, volviéndole audaz. Abrió las piernas para dar cobijo al peso del detective, que se sostuvo sobre las manos para poder seguir besándole.

—Jen... —gimoteó en su oído, mordisqueando y lamiendo, chupando y probando, la piel ligeramente rasposa por la barba incipiente le cosquilleaba en la lengua, la sensación hizo que le latiese la entrepierna. Levantó el trasero, sujetando las caderas de Jensen, que se empujaba contra él—. Jen...

—Jay... —un quejido roto escapó de esa boca que adoraba, succionó el labio inferior, saboreándolo.

—Qué. —El cabello de Jensen estaba húmedo bajo su toque, hundió las yemas siguiendo la curva de la columna de arriba abajo, notando cómo el pene empezaba a empaparse contra  su vientre.

—Quiero montarte —confesó, estaban tan juntos que era como si estuviesen sellados. Los muslos de Jensen en torno a su cintura mientras se acomodaban, jadeó al observarle—. Quiero... —Dos dedos abriéndose paso en su boca. Los empapó mientras acunaba las nalgas suaves y lampiñas con las palmas abiertas, bajando hasta rozar las piernas sedosas para luego subir hasta volver a sostener ese trasero deliciosamente tenso. La saliva resbaló por la muñeca de Jensen y su barbilla. El detective apartó los dígitos y, con un suave jadeo, los llevo hasta su entrada. Podía ver los músculos tensos del antebrazo mientras se preparaba para él, paseó la mano desde el cuello hasta los testículos tensos y altos. Observó deleitado cómo Jensen giraba las caderas, respirando de forma entrecortada—. Dame tu mano, Jay. Quiero chupar.

Notó la lengua de Jensen sobre sus dígitos, le recorrió el interior de las mejillas, los dientes, cada toque era como recibir una descarga eléctrica que iba directamente a su vientre. Estaban resbalosos por el sudor y la saliva, pero dejó que Jensen condujese su mano por el angosto camino desde el perineo hasta el botón de piel apretada, rodó las yemas alrededor del músculo fruncido, notando cómo se le anegaba la boca y el miembro le palpitaba en apreciación.

—Está tan...

—Mételos —pidió—. Jay... mételos y tócame.

—Jensen. —Ojos verdes sin fondo, estrecho y sedoso, tan caliente que parecía arder.

—¿Lo sientes? —El tono ronco estaba lleno de urgencia mientras se adentraba más, notando cómo el anillo cedía poco a poco a la intrusión.

—Sí... Cristo bendito, Jen... —Seda viva que latía, estrujándole, no tenía ni idea de si sería capaz de entrar allí, pero necesitaba hacerlo. Jensen le besó, recorriendo su mandíbula con la punta de la lengua, dejando escapar pequeños lamentos.

—Ahí, Jay... —Frotó algo esponjoso allí adentro, caliente y tenso bajo sus dedos, Jensen se quejó, mientras seguía tanteando, admirando la gruesa perla transparente que brotó para luego resbalar con perezosa lentitud por el falo encarnado. Una vez más, allí, Jay, allí, sí, sí, oh lo haces tan bien, Jay. Me encantas, me encantas, me encantas. Rezó por no acabar sólo por los sonidos de placer que su amante emitía, roncos aullidos reverberándole en la garganta.

—Jen... joder, eres increíble. 

 —Sujétame. Así. Sí. Jesúsjoder.

—¿Así, te gusta?

—Sí... más adentro, Jay... ábrelos. —Obedecer casi le hizo correrse. Se quejó en voz alta, porque las sensaciones eran demasiado. Demasiado calor. Demasiada fricción. Demasiados sonidos. Su olor. Su sabor. Jensen. Iba a volverse loco si no le probaba. Gruñendo, liberó la otra mano para acariciar la desatendida erección, desde la congestionada cabeza hasta la gruesa base coronada de cortos rizos. Oh, Dios, quería besarle, tener el peso de esa preciosa polla en la boca, succionarle hasta que le alimentase con su esencia—. Te quiero dentro, Jay... ya.

 

Estaba sudando y tiritando mientras guiaba el glande hasta la delicada entrada. Le miró de frente, dándole el poder, admirando el modo en que ondulaba sobre su pelvis. La primera sensación fue casi dolorosa. Apenas tenían lubricación, salvo por la que el condón que habían rescatado del lío de ropas les proporcionaba. Temblaba mientras sostenía los glúteos de Jensen, que le besaba con abandono, susurrándole mandatos. No voy a romperme, no sabes cómo te deseo, tan duro, Jay, me encantas, más, Jay, Jay, así, sí. Un poco más. JesúsCristoJoder Jay. Cómo me llenas, Jay. Jay. Jared DiosmíoJared. Sigue, más más, Jay más.

 Calor, una fuerza insoportablemente caliente le estrangulaba. Se obligó a respirar, con la frente sobre el pecho de Jensen, el errático latido de su corazón contra la mejilla. Sin pensarlo siquiera, pujó, entrando de una sola vez en aquel pasadizo deliciosamente estrecho. Nunca había imaginado que hubiese algo como estar dentro de Jen, nada le había preparado para la sensación de sentir cómo su polla se abría paso con torturadora lentitud, o el modo en que los músculos latían a su alrededor en un masaje enloquecedor. Unidos, su lengua en otra boca, su cuerpo dentro de otro cuerpo. Sudor, urgencia, más ardor, más lengua, morder y agarrar, arañar, saborear, amasar, suplicar, llorar, sostener, acariciar, _amar_. Su carne pulsando por la liberación, con las manos en todas partes y en ningún sitio. Sollozando porque no quería que terminase, sollozando porque quería acabar.

—Jen... —gimoteó, próximo al clímax. Levantó el trasero, saliendo al encuentro de Jensen, maravillado por la sensación que le recorrió al estar por completo enterrado en él. Una quemadura, joder, más, _más_ , luchando por ir más rápido, más duro, más profundo. Le chupó la garganta, dejando un reguero de marcas color sangre. Más, las uñas clavadas en la cintura delgada, más, sentir cómo sus testículos golpeaban las nalgas, que abrió para ir todavía más hondo, más, más. Así, Jay. Así. Más. La voz ronca en su oído le estaba volviendo loco. Le estaba matando. _Más._

—Tócame, Jay —pidió, girando las caderas—. Oh, Dios, estoy... joder...

—Me voy a... —temblaba mientras obedecía. Cerró la mano en torno al miembro palpitante y frotó, procurando marcar un ritmo parejo, los latidos de Jensen le estaban mareando, cada uno más fuerte que el anterior, profundos e insoportables—. No puedo... estás tan... apretado.

—Jared. —Se mordió un labio mientras le guiaba, imprimiendo urgencia a los movimientos del camarero, que gimió en respuesta, maravillado por la hermosa visión.  Y luego todo se detuvo, un segundo que parecía una eternidad, imposiblemente intenso, doloroso. Su piel ardía mientras un violento calor arrasaba todas y cada una de sus terminaciones nerviosas. Sintió cómo el cálido semen de Jensen le empapaba en ráfagas cortas y violentas mientras el orgasmo le arrastraba a su vez. Una y otra vez, liberándose dentro de aquel cuerpo que convulsionaba, un eco detrás de otro, hasta que no les quedó nada. Hasta que sólo eran ellos de nuevo, sudorosos, exhaustos, besándose, abrazándose, sin querer dejarse ir.

Abrió los ojos, que ni siquiera había notado que tenía cerrados. Las lunas del coche estaban empañadas y, aunque sabía que afuera debía estar helando, debajo del cuerpo laxo de Jensen se sentía como si estuviese en el mismo paraíso.  Abarcó sin problemas la nuca ligeramente sudada y le buscó la boca, demandando el contacto. Cuando sus lenguas se rozaron, danzando la una contra la otra, notó cómo su pene reaccionaba. Un tibio latigazo recordándole que todavía estaba cobijado dentro del apretado interior de Jensen, que dejó escapar un quejido, mitad goce, mitad molestia.

—No quiero que te apartes, Jay —le confesó, somnoliento—. Pero creo que deberíamos vestirnos.

—Lo sé —susurró. Sostuvo la base del preservativo mientras notaba la ausencia y el frío.

—¿Estás bien?

—Dios, sí. —Con torpeza, se deshizo de la goma  para luego anudarla. Tenía las mejillas ardiendo, consciente del peso de Jen sobre sus muslos y de los leves estremecimientos que volvían torpes sus dedos. Le atrajo para besarle una vez más, sentía que no podía alejarse o romper aquel momento de intimidad—. ¿Y tú...?

—Temblando —confesó con una risa nerviosa—. Eres jodidamente enorme, Padalecki.

Alarmado, se apartó para examinarle.

—¿No te he hecho daño, verdad?

Una ceja dorada se alzó, mientras la expresión del detective se volvía decididamente traviesa. Notó cómo el estómago le daba un vuelco, sabía que estaba perdido.

—Si te dijese que sí, ¿qué harías para compensarme, Jared?

—No lo sé —titubeó, rescatando la camiseta—. ¿Lo que quieras?

—¡Oh!, no sabes lo que has dicho, chaval. —Tiró de su cabello para darle un húmedo beso, que les dejó jadeantes de nuevo—. Vámonos, aunque estoy en la gloria, aquí hace mucho frío y no quiero que pilles la gripe.

—Lo mismo digo —replicó, pasándole la sudadera.

 

 El suave ronroneo del motor les sumió en un silencio tranquilo, Jensen se inclinó para rescatar algo de debajo del asiento que le tendió.

—Anoche la dejaste en mi casa.

—Gracias —respondió, dejando la chaqueta doblada sobre sus rodillas—. Jen...

—Dime. —Le encantaba verle conducir, su gesto un poco displicente y seguro de sí mismo le resultaba erótico. Tenía sombras bajo sus ojos, no estaba afeitado y su cabello era un lío por completo. Y, aún así, era el hombre más guapo que había visto jamás. Recordar que había estado sobre él, en él, debajo de él, le robó el aliento. Si no fuera por el picor del semen seco sobre su pecho pensaría que aquello había sido un sueño.

—¿Y ahora?

—¿Ahora? —Fingió pensar, antes de apartarle el flequillo, una de sus manos sobre el volante, la otra rozándole la cara. Joder aquel crío le dejaba sin aliento sin siquiera proponérselo, estaba muy, muy jodido—. Ahora vamos a casa. ¿Qué me dices?

 

Habían llegado al cruce de caminos por el que habían accedido a la pista forestal, atrás quedaba la noche y el bosque, frente a ellos tenían la ciudad, su resplandor dorado le parecía una promesa. Contempló a Jensen, que le devolvió la mirada, esperando su respuesta. Aún les quedaba muchas cosas que hablar y aún más que aclarar, seguían siendo prácticamente extraños el uno para el otro. Pero Jared supo que su conexión, esa que había sentido al verle la primera vez, seguía allí, más viva que nunca. Y ahora sabía que si podía confiar en alguien, ése era Jensen. Le acunó por un instante una mejilla, cautivado por completo. Era precioso y mucho se temía que estaba enamorado. Comprenderlo era emocionante y aterrador a la vez. Pero ya no estaba solo.

—A casa entonces.

 

 


	11. Chapter 11

 

 

 

[ ](http://tinypic.com?ref=2eqe5oi)

 

 

 

 

 

 

**Disclaimer:** Ni Jared Padalecki ni Jensen Ackles me pertenecen, si fuese así no estaría aqui, escribiendo cosas sobre ellos... ¿O sí? El prompt en el que me he basado pertenece a herebutnotremembered y su maravilloso video del que he tomado el título. La autora conoce estos hechos y está de acuerdo con ellos. Esta historia es RPF y RPS. Nada de cuanto se narra es real.

**Título** : Someome Like Me

Pairing: Jared Padalecki & Jensen Ackles

**Rating:** NC-17. (MA)

**Resumen:** Jared Padalecki ha dejado atrás una vida que pretende olvidar. Jensen Ackles es el encargado de encontrarle. Cuando se conozcan, deberán aprender a confiar el uno en el otro para que los secretos de su pasado no destruyan su futuro.

 

Bueno, pues hasta aqui hemos llegado, como ya sabéis este fic está inspirado en el video de [herebutnotremembered](http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=xd49K1CN8co), estoy segura que la mayoría lo conocía, pero como yo llevo tan poco tiempo en este fandom todo es nuevo y el trabajo de esta chica me ha enamorado por completo. Así que, ahí queda, espero haberle hecho un mínimo de justicia. 

 

 

* * *

 

 

**11**

Calor pegajoso y húmedo, finales del tórrido mes de julio en Brooklyn. Media ciudad había huido del ambiente asfixiante y el resto parecía derretirse poco a poco. Jared se retorció sobre las sábanas arrugadas, sudando y gimiendo en voz alta. Arqueó el cuello cuando notó la caricia perezosa y húmeda reptando desde los pezones hasta la yugular y aún más arriba, caliente y lenta, seguida de  un ligero soplo sobre la piel mojada, se le puso la carne de gallina mientras se obligaba a permanecer tumbado. Leves picotazos, las uñas cortas de Jensen paseándose por su bajo vientre, enredándose en el vello púbico que circundaba su necesitada erección.

—Jen... —Elevó el trasero y se frotó contra el muslo ligeramente velludo de su novio, que rió con ese punto diabólico que le volvía loco—. Por favor...

—Eres tan impaciente —se burló, un nuevo lametón, esta vez descendente. Gruñó a sentir la suave succión en la garganta, en el hombro, por el torso, hasta ganar el ombligo. Le temblaban los muslos mientras los abría cuanto pudo, las rodillas contra el colchón, exponiéndose, con los dedos hundidos en el cabello dorado, guiando sin palabras—. Humm, y estás tan cachondo, ¿no es verdad?

—Si —silbó— Oh, por Dios, Jen...

—Sólo mírate, joder, Jay, es que se me hace la boca agua. —Rozó el glande enrojecido con la punta de la lengua, haciendo que las caderas de Jared se sacudiesen por la súbita sensación—. ¿Qué es lo que quieres, nene? Al fin y al cabo es tu cumpleaños, te haré todo lo que me pidas.

—Ya lo sabes. —Se mordió los labios al notar el suave beso, que le dejó con ganas de más. Jensen estaba encima suyo, de rodillas, como un enorme felino, acechándole, esperando, atormentando. A Jared se le enrojecieron las mejillas porque, a pesar de que llevaban juntos varios meses, a menudo aún le costaba decir en voz alta lo que quería en la cama y a Jensen eso le encantaba. Hacer que su timidez desapareciese y sacar a relucir el lado desvergonzado y libidinoso de Jay, hacerle perder los papeles y escucharle rogar, jurar y provocarle hasta que se convertía en un amante fiero, lascivo y lleno de ingenio.

—Dímelo —rogó, mientras rozaba con sus mejillas la carne caliente y erecta del pene que recorrió con la lengua con golosa satisfacción—. Quiero que me lo digas en voz alta, ¿qué quieres, Jay?

—Tu boca —mugió contra esos labios que revoloteaban sobre su miembro, dando sin dar, provocativos, perversos—. Oh, joder, quiero que me...

Jensen se rió mientras le observaba levantar la pelvis, con las mejillas arreboladas y el pelo enredado tapándole la cara, mordiéndose los labios. Los ojos rasgados eran apenas dos rendijas de brillante avellana.

—¿Quieres qué, Jay? —repitió.

—Tu lengua... quiero tu lengua en mi polla... ya —masculló, con los puños hundidos en las sábanas revueltas y sudadas—. Quiero que la lamas y que te la metas en la boca y que luego... vayas más abajo y... te quiero dentro.

—Humm… —Hundió la nariz en el vientre moreno, degustando las pocas gotas de cristalino preseminal que habían desbordado, bajando por la longitud pesada y oscura del miembro—. No sabes cómo me pones cuando te dejas llevar, cariño, así, sin vergüenzas ni tonterías, mandándome, porque sabes que soy tuyo y que te daré lo que quieras, todas esas cosas que te mueres por probar. —Extendió los pulgares acariciando los huesos pélvicos, que desembocaban en la suave y casi lampiña ingle. Siguió el curso de la gruesa vena que surcaba el pene desde la base hasta la punta, suspirando de gusto por el sabor que explotó en sus papilas como si de un elixir se tratase. Se tomó su tiempo, provocando que los lamentos apagados de Jared cambiasen de tono para volverse cada vez más apasionados, luego se llevó uno de los apretados testículos dentro de la boca, chupándolo con delicadeza. Los sonidos que escapaban de la boca de su chico le estaban excitando casi tanto como tener a su disposición toda aquella carne rugosa y húmeda, le dejó ir, su boca creó un obsceno sonido de succión al comenzar de nuevo su tarea—. Levanta el culo, Jay, así, quiero comértelo.

—Jesús... —Con un ahogado quejido, le obedeció.

—Eres un blasfemo... —Chasqueó la lengua mientras extendía los dedos para aguantar el peso de las nalgas desnudas, notando sobre las palmas los ligeros temblores que recorrían a Jared de pies a cabeza. Lenta y deliberadamente, sopló sobre la piel mojada y resbaladiza antes de usar los pulgares para abrirle más los glúteos. Sumergirse en aquel pequeño universo palpitante era lo mejor que le había pasado jamás. Escuchar a Jared suplicando, retorciéndose, tiritando mientras se empujaba contra su intrusión, delicioso. Los músculos se apretaron en torno a su lengua mientras, con un gruñido, succionaba, más y más rápido, siguiendo el vaivén que las caderas de su amante marcaban con vida propia. Se frotó contra la colcha, su pene suplicando satisfacción, tan frenético como siempre que conseguía que las inhibiciones de Jay desapareciesen. Frunció los labios en torno a la relajada entrada, besándola de nuevo, sintiendo cómo la saliva le resbalaba por la barbilla, tenía las mejillas y la frente brillantes de sudor. Jadeó, degustándole con suavidad, alternando las estocadas con toques más delicados. Las súplicas rotas de Jared habían ido in crescendo, hasta que cada uno de sus quejidos parecía arder en su interior, enervándole, vibrando, creciendo, una nota obsesiva, un zumbido en la sangre, pidiendo más, más, _más._

Se arrodilló entre los muslos abiertos, restregándose la cara con el antebrazo para restañar la humedad que la empapaba. Jared sudaba, con el cuerpo sonrojado por completo, el cabello revuelto, oscuras sierpes húmedas extendidas sobre las sábanas blancas, _sudaba a mares_ y eso hacía que todo su cuerpo relumbrase, cada plano fibroso resaltado por la dorada luz que les bañaba.

—Eres precioso...

—Jen...

—Jay, te necesito tanto, mírate, maldita sea. —Hundió un dedo dentro de Jared, sacándolo y metiéndolo con torturadora lentitud—. Estás tan apretado como la primera vez... como si nunca te hubiese follado. Me muero por enterrarme en ti y ver como te corres.

—Jensen... —Onduló contra ese dígito que llenaba, enervándole con el acompasado vaivén, se lamió los labios, pendiente del modo en que el detective le observaba.

—Estás tan caliente... tan jodidamente caliente... —Jared se irguió, usando sus piernas para atraerle.

—Fóllame ya —le urgió, enorme e impaciente, tirándole del cabello para acercar sus bocas. Su lengua se enroscó en la de Jared, en un baile frenético y desatado, apoyó las palmas en el colchón buscando un punto de apoyo. Se deslizaron el uno contra el otro, mordiéndose, chupándose, manos, uñas, aliento entrecortado, hambre febril y urgente. Se empujó más allá del primer anillo de músculo, la piel lubricada se estiró a su alrededor de una forma demencial, aceptándole dentro, tan profundo que dolía. Se detuvo, rezando por no correrse mientras se arrodillaba de nuevo para juntar las palmas de Jared sobre su cabeza, hasta que el moreno pudo aferrarse al cabecero y empujarse, saliéndole al encuentro. El orgasmo se construyó en su bajo vientre con violenta rapidez, voraz e irresistible. Se movieron al unísono, giró la pelvis, impulsándose hasta que notó cómo sus testículos se frotaban contra las nalgas abiertas. Los gemidos necesitados y el modo en que el cuerpo de su amante empezó a latir en torno a su polla le dijeron que aquel era el ángulo correcto. Sonrió bajando el ritmo, el sudor goteó desde su barbilla hasta unirse al preseminal sobre el vientre de Jared.

—¿Te gusta así, Jay, te gusta cómo te follo? —Salió casi por completo, observando deleitado cómo la entrada dilatada se cerraba en torno a su erección, como si no quisiera dejarle ir—. Te encanta, ¿verdad?, dímelo.

—Sí... oh, mierda, Jen —lloriqueó.

—¿Quieres más? —Se detuvo, enterrado hasta el fondo, con los dedos en torno a la base del pene de Jared, las gruesas venas llenas de sangre parecían arder bajo sus yemas.

—Sí. —Levantó el trasero, empujándose con un quejido—. Un poco más fuerte, Jen...

—¿Así?

—¡Sí! —Los músculos internos de Jared se cerraron en torno a su verga, estrangulándole tanto que era doloroso. Con un gruñido feroz se enterró de nuevo, mientras le devoraba la boca con la misma violencia con la que sus caderas azotaban la pelvis de Jared, que enganchó con las largas piernas en torno a su cintura, impulsándose para recibirle más profundamente.

—¿Quieres más?

—Dios, Jen, joder...

—Dime, Jay... ¿qué quieres?

—A ti... —susurró—. Te quiero a ti cabrón.

Le miró a los ojos, tragándose sus jadeos con ansia, adoraba tenerle así, llevarle al borde y sentir la leve compulsión que precedía al final, pararse y esperar a que el ardor amainase y empezar otra vez. Su pecho se deslizó contra el de Jared, los dos estaban empapados en sudor, le mordió el hombro, lamiendo la magulladura mientras escuchaba las entrecortadas palabras de su amante instándole a ir más rápido. Rodaron sobre el lecho hasta que intercambiaron posiciones, se arqueó contra el colchón, aferrándose a las rodillas de Jared, que, a horcajadas, le cabalgó con abandonado desenfreno. Un hermoso animal, hecho de carne, huesos y sangre hirviente, de saliva y esperma, músculos vigorosos que le estrujaban, obligándole a suplicar, a hundir las uñas en las nalgas resbaladizas, que separó para permitir que su polla entrase fuese tan profundamente como fuese posible. Ahora era él quien usaba el cabecero para impulsar su carne dentro del cuerpo de Jared, utilizando una mano para acariciar el grueso falo que chorreaba sobre su estómago, ansiando poder dividirse y seguir enterrado en aquel angosto trasero y, al mismo tiempo, tenerle dentro de su boca.

Cerró los ojos, sumergiéndose una vez más, los húmedos sonidos de succión se entremezclaban con juramentos y frases inacabadas. _Una vez más_ , y otra y otra, hasta el final, notando cómo el orgasmo de Jared explotaba, espeso y ardiente, pintándole la piel sudorosa con su esencia, llevándole al clímax con brutalidad, voraz y doloroso. Jadearon al unísono, enredándose en una ristra de besos salvajes, mordiéndose, chupándose, moviéndose el uno contra el otro por puro instinto. Rodaron de nuevo sobre el lecho, intentando exprimir hasta la más mínima sensación del momento, hasta que no quedó nada, salvo ellos dos, abrazados, exhaustos y ahítos de placer.

 

 

 

 

 

La realidad volvió a reclamarle cuando notó cómo el peso de Jared abandonaba la cama. Abrió un ojo, pero el chico ya había desaparecido rumbo a la ducha, a juzgar por el sonido del agua cayendo mansamente que llenó el cuarto unos instante después. Casi había vuelto a dormirse cuando notó cómo su novio entraba de nuevo en el dormitorio. Abrió los párpados para admirarle, empapado, moreno, con una minúscula toalla en torno a la cadera. Le sonrió al verle despierto, con esas mejillas llenas de hoyuelos que siempre conseguían hacerle sentirse un poco ido, deseando abrazarle y no dejarle ir y, al mismo tiempo, ansiado follárselo hasta la inconsciencia.

—Toma. —El tejido, que estaba mojado con agua templada, cayó en su regazo pero se limitó a ignorarlo mientras se ponía de pie para caminar hasta estar parado a su lado—. ¿No prefieres ducharte?

—No —replicó, rodeándole la cintura por detrás, sintiendo cómo tibias gotas caían desde los mechones de la nuca para luego deslizarse entre los omóplatos. Pasó la lengua por la zona, notando cómo los amplios y poderosos músculos se encogían, ondulando contra su pecho—. Ya lo haré después.

—Estás pegajoso, Jen —protestó, arrugando la nariz, pero esa boca deliciosa se curvaba en una mueca que conocía perfectamente. Adoraba esa carita de niño mimado con la que a veces se dejaba convencer. Besó el hombro, sopesando la posibilidad de otra ronda, porque, si de Jared se trataba, su libido nunca parecía tener suficiente. Adelantó la cadera, frotando su pene  contra las nalgas en una muda promesa.

—Lo sé. —Posó una mano sobre el estómago de Jared, dejándola rodar arriba y abajo. Sus miradas se cruzaron en el espejo cuando encontró uno de los pezones que ya estaban duros y sensibles bajo su tacto—. Es que hace un rato mi novio se ha corrido encima de mí como un animal, ¿sabes?

—¡Jensen! —protestó, con las mejillas encendidas—. Eres... eres imposible...

—Y a ti eso te encanta —susurró en su oído, tirando de la gruesa felpa para deshacer el nudo y abandonarla sobre el suelo. La oscura erección se meció contra los dedos que la circundaron con una certeza fruto de la práctica—. ¿Acaso ahora vas a negarlo, Jay...? Porque aquí hay algo que parece muy feliz de tenerme cerca. —Abrió la boca, mordisqueando el cuello, absorbiendo los últimos restos del agua de la ducha—. Sabes jodidamente bien, Jay... y de pronto tengo mucha hambre.

—Bueno... en ese caso... —Con un suspiro de falsa resignación, Jared se dejó arrastrar otra vez hasta la cama.

 

 

 

 

Era casi de noche cuando volvió a entrar en el cuarto con una bandeja cargada de comida. Se había aseado y, llevando sólo unos slips, se sentó en el borde del colchón, para posar una mano en la curva de la espalda de Jay, que dormía con la cabeza bajo la almohada, como de costumbre fue incapaz de hacerle reaccionar.  Suspirando, rió por lo bajo mientras dejaba la cena en el suelo y se inclinaba para morder uno de aquellos glúteos tersos. La exclamación ahogada y el salto de su chico, que protestaba, le hicieron reír a carcajadas. En un minuto se encontró aprisionado por casi noventa kilos de puro músculo, que le sujetaban sin aparente esfuerzo.

—¡Me rindo! —exclamó, alzando las manos en señal de paz—. Lo juro, intenté despertarte, ¡pero eres peor que una marmota, Jared!

—Voy a tener que darte tu merecido, Ackles —gruñó juguetón, los largos dedos inmovilizando sus muñecas.

—He traído comida —ofreció con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja. Se dejó asaltar, notando cómo se le ponía la carne de gallina allí donde los blancos dientes de Jared maltrataban su piel.

—Hummf... —El ronco bufido fue sustituido por un lento ronroneo, seguido de un largo lametón que acabó por hacerle resollar, su polla dolorida pulsaba, pidiendo atención de nuevo—. Eres un pervertido... mordiéndome el trasero...

—He hecho con él cosas peores que morderlo. Me estás... ¡oh, mierda, Jay! —Tiró de los largos mechones castaños, arqueándose contra esa boca diabólica que le estaba poniendo cachondo con una velocidad vergonzosa. Le maldijo cuando, sin más ceremonia, el camarero le abandonó para rescatar la cena—. Capullo.

—Imbécil —replicó con facilidad, riéndose mientras miraba el modo en que su ropa interior se había abultado—. Eres muy facilón.

—Que te den, Jared. —rezongó.

—Puede que después —sugirió en voz baja.

Suspiró una vez más y, recolocándose la erección, se obligó a centrarse en los sándwiches de pavo y pan de centeno que había preparado un rato antes. Dieron cuenta de los bocadillos en medio de una cómoda camaradería, bromeando y besándose, llenando de migas la cama y las sábanas, que olían a sexo y a sudor, a ellos, para Jensen aquel aroma había llegado a ser sinónimo del hogar.

Al final acabaron trasladándose al salón, retándose a una partida de Halo, un videojuego que los dos adoraban. Se acomodó en el sofá, con Jared sentado en el suelo entre sus muslos abiertos se entretuvieron en discutir por todo y por nada, compartiendo una botella de cerveza helada. Jensen no podía dejar de maravillarse de la confianza que reinaba en su relación, era como si se hubiesen conocido desde siempre.

Desde luego no todo había sido fácil, hubo momentos complicados, como la única vez en la que Jared y Jensen estuvieron en la misma habitación que Gerald Padalecki. Como le prometió el detective, lo que podían aportar sobre su implicación en la financiación y la gestión interna de la Fundación Prittchard sirvió para que las pretensiones del político sobre su hijo mediano cesasen al instante.  Era mejor idear una historia plausible, de la que nadie dudase, que capear con un revuelo que haría que la prensa y la opinión pública mirasen con lupa su carrera.

Después de esa reunión, en la que no faltaron las amenazas ni los chantajes, Jared estuvo mal, encerrado en sí mismo, sin ser él de verdad. Jensen necesitó semanas para hacerle hablar, para hacerle sonreír de nuevo, hubo días en los que discutieron, en los que pelearon y hasta lloraron. Pero estaban juntos y ahora, meses más tarde, todo parecía haber empezado a mejorar de una vez por todas. Jared había dejado de sentirse mal por cada una de las cosas que cualquier chico de su edad daba por hechas y verle avanzar era como tomar de la mano a un niño y enseñarle a andar. Volvería a vivir todos y cada uno de los minutos a su lado, ni siquiera renegaba de los más oscuros, porque tenerle  en su vida era mejor que nada.

 

 

 

 

—Te he ganado, tío —dijo Jared, sacándole de sus pensamientos—. La próxima vez apostaremos algo.

—Ya veremos —contestó, dejando el mando sobre el asiento. Jared se desperezó mientras le hundía los dedos entre el cabello, que olía a champú—. Anda, vamos a la cama.

—Eres un obseso —siseó, girándose para atacar su boca con una sonrisa que le robó el aliento por un segundo. De rodillas en medio de sus piernas, estaban casi a la misma altura. Con las yemas, recorrió despacio el cuello y los hombros desnudos, hasta abarcar con las manos la mandíbula y la nuca para acercarle y besarle. Jared sabía dulce, seguro que se habría comido un montón de aquellas gominolas a las que parecía haberse vuelto adicto. Le dolía recordar el momento en que le contó que aquella simple cosa, tomar una golosina, siempre le había estado prohibida de pequeño. Se tomó su tiempo para degustarle, percibiendo con claridad todos esos detalles que amaba, el eco grave al respirar, el modo en que le sujetaba, un poco rudo, inmensamente mimoso, atrayéndole hasta que sus pelvis colisionaron. Dios, era tan bueno sentirse protector y protegido, fuerte y frágil. Por él Jensen sentía que sería capaz de lo que fuese, porque no había conocido a nadie como Jared.

—Vamos —insistió, tomándole de las manos, se levantaron y fueron a trompicones hasta el cuarto, que aún olía a jabón y sexo.

—Jen, tenemos que hacer la cama —gimió, mirándole con esos ojos a los que era incapaz de resistirse.

—Está bien —claudicó—. Eres peor que una niña remilgada, lo sabes ¿no? No dejas de ordenar y quejarte porque soy un desastre, te lo juro que dentro de nada empezarás a ovular.

—¡Bah, venga, no seas desagradable, Jenny! —instó—. ¡Si sabes que en el fondo te encanta!

—Si vuelves a llamarme Jenny… —amenazó. Se giró dispuesto a hacer una réplica mordaz, pero las palabras se quedaron atascadas en la punta de la lengua al contemplarle. Despeinado y feliz, un hombre que, a pesar del horror que  había vivido, había sido capaz de seguir adelante sin perderse en el camino. Bajo la fachada de dulzura, Jensen sabía que Jared poseía una fortaleza que rivalizaba con la del acero—. Vale. Pillado —reconoció con una sonrisa, lanzándole una almohada—. La verdad es que no hay nadie como tú. —Y, por una vez, Jared, que la mayor parte de las veces era tímido pero con Jensen sacaba a relucir su lado parlanchín, asombrándole por su incontrolable verborrea, se quedó sin palabras—. Ven aquí, Jay y bésame.

 

 

Extendió la mano y se inclinó para abrazar a Jensen, dejando que sus labios se rozasen, tibios, seda, aquel sabor único. Su Jensen. Su casa. Quería decirle miles de cosas, pero tenía un ridículo nudo en la garganta que le impedía articular un discurso medianamente coherente. A veces le pasaba, llorar en las situaciones más tontas; según el psicólogo al que habían empezado a asistir como pareja, esas explosiones eran normales y no debía contenerlas, pero pesar de todo, seguían avergonzándole. Había pasado veinte años reprimiendo cualquier vestigio de humanidad en su vida, era duro, muy duro, porque la mayoría de las veces aún seguía creyendo que sentir, —lo que fuese, tanto bueno como malo—, era sinónimo de sufrir. Y estaba aterrado, era muy difícil reconocer que le asustaba vivir.

  Posó la frente sobre la de su novio, contemplando las facciones que tan bien había llegado a conocer. Era apabullante, demasiado guapo, y a veces eso le daba un pánico tremendo, porque se preguntaba qué hacía un tipo como el detective con alguien como Jared. Pero si había llegado a amarle tanto era porque lo que tenía dentro era todavía más impresionante que su físico. ¿Cómo expresar en voz alta todo lo que significaba Jensen? Le había dado tanto, le hacía sentir _tanto,_ que dudaba de que hubiese palabras, así que Jared se dedicaba a demostrarle de mil formas diferentes cuanto le amaba, cada día, a cada segundo. Recorrió de forma concienzuda el puente de la nariz, las mejillas, la boca, incluso el borde de las orejas, adorándole  en silencio, porque si algo le había quedado claro en todo aquel tiempo a su lado es que no había nadie como Jensen. Nunca como Jensen.

 

 

_© Aeren, 10 de Marzo de 2013._

 

 


End file.
